High School Secrets
by Lady Misukage
Summary: Last year Sasuke and Hinata managed to keep a secret that they were make out partners. Now a new year is beginning and things are a little different. Like this cute new bad boy named Gaara who just moved in. How will things turn out? Find out and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Misukage: Hi everyone **

**Sasuke: You again? What is it this time?**

**Misukage: Nothing -gives an innocent smile-**

**Sasuke: Yeah right -sits back on studio couch- Ok who are the victims? **

**Misukage: Victims? O.O**

**Sasuke: The couple in this story? -sighs and breaks out a bottle of sake-**

**Misukage: Why you and Hinata of course **

**Sasuke: -sighs- I should have known. All well at least its not Sakura. **

**Misukage: -sends a kuni at him- LIKE THE HELL I'D PUT THAT BITCH WITH ANYONE!! **

**(For those of you under 16 I'd suggest you leave the studio till this is over)**

**Sasuke: -ducks and the kuni is missed by a hair- Ok, ok I get it. Sakura bad, Hinata good. **

**Misukage: -eye twitches- Sorry viewers but I have issues with the she male.**

**Sasuke: -whispers- She has issues with a lot of things **

**Misukage: -takes hot frying pan and smacks him over the head with it- **

**Sasuke: -passes out- **

**Misukage: Good boy -pats his head- **

**Misukage: Ok now with the brat out of the way lets begin shall we? **

………**..Hinata's point of view…….**

My name is Hinata Huyga and for the past few months I have been Sasuke's secret make out partner.

………**Flash back…….**

It all started on April 26 of this last school year at this local golf course. It was prom night and I had stepped out side to get some fresh air. Well that's what I told some of the girls I was with anyway….. Truth was my friend had ditched me to go and do God knows what with her boyfriend. Normally I wouldn't have cared really cause she and my other friend were always doing that to me. Leaving me or making other plans and not telling me about them….. Man I sound pathetic but for once I thought I could count on them.

Anyway, I looked at my cell phone saw that it was 12 midnight.

'_Great'_ I thought _'My dad is already a sleep' _

I had thought about asking one of the other girls for a lift home but that wouldn't have been polite.

'_Besides'_ I thought _'I was the one that wanted to take myself to this thing in the first place' _

(A/n: O.O Heads up Hinata and Neji are brother and sister in this story)

I looked at my phone again _'I could call Neji. I'm sure he wouldn't mind' _

Bad thing was Neji was in Japan with his new wife Tenten so even if he was willing….

I sighed and looked down the road _'I have all of my things and the party is about to end anyway' _

I looked back up threw the big windows and saw Mrs. Hatake dancing and laughing. I smiled at her, she was our crazy weapons teacher and while most found her crazy I loved her. I looked down the road and then back up at the teachers.

'_If I ask nicely I'm sure they would allow me to leave early' _I sighed. This is going to be a good way to end the night for me. Getting all dressed up even though no one asked me, walking threw Grand march by myself, and now ending the night by asking to leave early and walking home.

'_I thought on nights like this you were suppose to find your prince charming and all of that other stuff?'_ I looked down at my beautiful aquamarine dress.

I was startled out of my thoughts when the sound a door opening and metal against metal reached my ears. I looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha coming out of the building with a cigarette and lighter in his hand. He had his jacket off with his tie hanging around his neck and his shirt unbuttoned at the top. I saw him walking towards me and I walked over to the fountain. Once upon a time when we were in first grade I had a little crush on him but now it was a distant memory.

I looked up at the sky and saw the moon was big and full. I had watched the princess movies and read the stories of girls finding their true love on beautiful nights like this but, like everything else in my life, it was not meant to be. I sighed again, who was I kidding? Princesses and love stories? They were all make believe! All of the romantic men had died out when my father married my mother, or they never existed at all. (A/n: Boy reviewers if you read this I'm not trying to flame you)

I slowly looked down and starred at my reflection. My hair was down and had curls on the ends that were pretty much sweated out from all of the dancing I did. I blushed, one guy that had taken a senior girl had danced a fast dance with me but that was it. I turned to look at the window again. Surprisingly Uchiha-san was standing right in front of me.

He put the cigarette to his mouth, took a suck and blew it out in my face. I waved the smoke away with my hand and scooted a little ways away from him. I hated smoking, never tried it and wasn't about to now. I watched as sat down right next to me and put my guard up. I had been picked on before by his friends and followers and I wasn't about to lower it now.

We sat there for a few moments like that. Silent and looking everywhere and anywhere but at each other. I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying anything to him. I looked at the water in the fountain. I had always had a fascination with water in fountains, I had to know what it felt like. I stole a glance at Uchiha-san and back to the water again.

I already knew that he thought I was weird. I knew that I never fitted in with the others and that I was always screwing up something. I also had the weird feeling that most of the people in my class thought I was gay. I couldn't blame them any, I'd never been kissed or had a boyfriend and I was socially challenged.

'_Ah well'_ I thought _'I can't let my weird factor down'_ With that I stuck my fingers in the water and slowly moved my arm back and forth. I watched as the reflection of the moon started to ripple.

"Your friends ditched you"

I blinked out of my thoughts and looked to see Uchiha-san staring at nothing in particular with a lazy look in his eyes. I nodded then went back to the water. I heard him sigh and get up.

"Come on"

I looked up again and saw him standing up with his back turned to me.

"Get up and start walking before I change my mind and leave you here freak" he said then started walking.

Slowly I got up and followed him to a black Chevrolet truck. I blinked and walked over to the passenger's side and slowly opened the door. Uchiha-san was already in the driver's seat and glaring at me.

"Hurry up Huyga" he said as though he was doing this because someone told him to. I got in and shut the door. While he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the drive way. I buckled my seat belt and sat there with my hands in my lap and looking out the window. We didn't speak unless it was to know the turns to take to my house.

When we arrived at my place he stopped the truck and I got out. He walked me to the door and we stood outside there for a while listening to the frogs and crickets. It took a while but I finally figured out what to say that didn't make me feel like an idiot. Sadly though when I raised my head Sasuke's lips came crashing down on mine.

I stood there with my eyes opened stunned. Sasuke Uchiha. Thee Sasuke Uchiha. Was kissing me! My head and body were scared, stunned and happy all at the same time.

As me and my body slowly settled down I realized that he was waiting for a response from me. When I responded, we kissed normally for a little while and then things progressed into Frenching.

'_Wow he's really good at this' _I thought as we continued.

'_Well duh, this is your first kiss and lets not that he's had other girls before' _the little voice in my head replied.

When he broke the kiss I gasped for air and leaned against the door. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing for a few minutes. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Uchiha-san wipe his lips on his hand.

"Your kissing leaves something to be desired freak" he said then walked off and drove away into the night.

………**. End flash back…….. **

Three weeks after that I was waiting for my dad to pick me up in our usual area when someone snuck up behind me and pulled me into a bush. Their hand was on my mouth and when I turned to see who my attacker was I was stunned all over again. Uchiha-san was glaring right at me.

When he saw that I wasn't going to scream. He lowered his hand and pressed his mouth against mine. I shivered as I slowly responded back. We were making out again in a matter of a few minutes. I hated to say it but Uchiha-san's idea for a make out spot was bad. I tired to break free but Uchiha-san's mouth wouldn't budge, in fact he placed one of his hands behind my head and smashed my face against his.

Afterwards he took me home in a black car with tinted windows. I was the same way as I was the last time. Quiet, still and pretty much scared out of my wits. When we came to my house, he walked me to my door again and before he left he said.

"See you around loser"

It was like that for the rest of the school year. I would be walking or standing there, minding my own business. Then Uchiha-san would pop out of no where and we'd go ether to some abandoned place or go to my house and make out in his car. We never interacted during school or on weekends or anything. We always acted as if nether existed and that nothing had changed.

Well anyway we've had summer vacation and it's been three months since I've saw him last. I have to admit I'm kind of nervous now that the new school year has begun. What will Uchiha-san be like? Will he be like the way he was before? Or will he and I continue where we left off?

………**Normal view……… **

Hinata ran threw the halls as fast as she could. The first day of school had begun and she was already going to be late for her first class. Advanced weapons. Hinata opened the door and slipped into the nearby seat.

Hinata looked around, there were a few from last year but a lot of the others had dropped out. One in particular had been Sakura Haruno. Hinata sighed with relief when she saw that Mrs. Hatake hadn't shown yet. Her teacher was wonderful but she was a devil in angel robes if you got on her bad side. (A/n: Those of you who can guess who's Mrs. Hatake will get a cookie)

Hinata slowly took out her book and began reading it. Being it was the first day of school and the first class, Hinata hadn't had a chance to go to the library yet.

The door opened and there was a loud bang. Hinata looked up and saw that there was a cloud of smoke in the front of the class room.

"Good morning maggots" Mrs. Hatake said as she stood in front of the class.

"Well I guess I shouldn't call you 'maggots' anymore. After all you did stick around with me for 4 years" She said and walked over to her podium.

"Now to begin with we'll start-" The door opened and a tall red haired boy stepped in. Hinata stared at him. He was in a black leather jacket with a black shirt or tank, She couldn't tell. He also had black baggy pants and shoes. He had a cross hanging around his neck and there was black eyeliner on his eyes.

'_Bad boy' _Hinata thought. Mrs. Hatake turned her head and glared at him.

"Is there a reason why you've interrupted my class. Blackie?!" She snapped. The red head took a note out of his pocket and handed it to her. Mrs. Hatake took it and read it over. She growled and slammed the note against the hard wood of her podium.

"That lazy bastard is in for it" she said half under her breath and half out loud. She took a deep breath and turned to the others.

"It seems we have another maggot joining our little family class" She said pointing to the boy.

"His name's Gaara so get along or get out" she snapped then went back to her first day of school lecture. Hinata watched as Gaara took the desk right next to her in the front row. When she saw him starting to turn his head towards her, she quickly snapped her head to the front and paid attention to Mrs. Hatake for the rest of the talk.

Class was half over when she was done and she decided to be nice for the day and let the class have the rest of the hour to themselves. Hinata took the book out and struggled to read it as she couldn't concentrate with the boy next to her.

She sighed and gave up on it and looked around the class room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy writing down something. Hinata blinked and put all of her attention on the poster right next to her showing all of the different swords.

Something was placed in front of her. Hinata looked down and saw that it was a note. There was a cough and when Hinata looked up she saw the boy next to her motioning towards it. She took the paper and slowly unfolded it.

_Hi I'm Gaara what's yours?_

Hinata grabbed her pencil pouch and took out her blue pen.

_It's Hinata and nice to meet you_

She handed it back to him and then he wrote and passed it back to her.

_Like wise_

Hinata smiled at this little game

_Nice tattoo_

He looked up at her with a funny look on his face until Hinata pointed to her forehead.

He smirked then wrote something down and handed it back to her.

_Thanks it means Love _(A/n: If it means something else please say what it is -.- I tried to look it up to make sure but I forgot)

The bell rang for class to be over and when Hinata left to go to her locker Gaara walked with her. They talked about what classes they had and found out that their schedules where the same.

'_Good'_ Hinata thought _'I'll at least have someone to sit with that tolerates me' _

They grabbed their things from the locker and Hinata showed Gaara her most favorite place in school. The library. As they walked in the librarians greeted her and she waved back.

"Aren't you a little scared that they know you by your first name?" Gaara asked in a surprised voice. Hinata shook her head and scanned the new books that had came in over the summer. Picking up one, she read the back and then looked at the cover before taking it in her arms and looking for more.

"I don't mind" She said picking up another book before realizing what she was doing. She turned and looked at Gaara "Sorry I'm kind of a book worm" she admitted bashfully. It was hard not to become one when you have no one to talk to during class and when you had to wait for your father to get off of work.

He smirked at her and shrugged "Eh it's fine. It was kind of fun watching you picking out books"

Hinata smiled at him and saw a person behind him that she hadn't seen all summer.

'_Uchiha-san' _She thought as he walked across the room. He hadn't changed at all since she last saw him, but she probably did when he last saw her. Her hand went up to finger an aqua blue streak in her hair.

A college friend from church had done it for her two days ago and even though she hadn't bleached her hair it still showed some.

She could hear Gaara say something and blinked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" She said

Gaara smiled again "Just asking to see if you were done" he said then nodded over to the book on the shelf. She grabbed the book and nodded then went over to the check out desk.

Sasuke hadn't seen her, but she had seen him and the question that had puzzled her a few days ago remained un answered.

**Misukage: -yawns- Well that's it for now folks. I'm tired.**

**Sasuke: -groans- Please read and review and all of that other stuff **

**Misukage: Yup I like to know what people think, Oh and don't worry the next chappie will be more interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Misukage: -runs in and shoves a picture in Sasuke's face- **_

_**Sasuke: -pushes Misukage back- What?**_

_**Misukage: I have discovered something totally weird and I don't mean mind blowing weird. I mean freaky weird. **_

_**Sasuke: And that would be?**_

_**Misukage: You and Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers look exactly the same. (No offence to those of you who like them) **_

_**Sasuke: Let me see that -grabs picture-**_

_**-looks at it then looks at Misukage- **_

_**Sasuke: I hate to say it but I think you're right**_

_**Misukage; I'm a girl I'm always right **_

_**Sasuke: Yeah, Yeah go girl power -rolls eyes- **_

_**Misukage: Ok well cookies for every one that figured out that Anko was Mrs. Hatake and to those of you who tried. **_

_**Sasuke: -says sarcastic- Kudos for everyone **_

_**Misukage: Stop being a sarcastic ass **_

_**Sasuke: Stop being an annoying twit**_

_**Misukage: Eh I refuse to reside as you're personal annoyance **_

_Sasuke sat at his desk as the rest of the students filed in to the classroom before the tardy bell rang. His elbows were on the desk top and his hands were laced at the fingers. He was in the back corner of the last row doing nothing but being bored. _

"_Hey man" one of his buddies said as he sat down next to him._

"_Yo" Sasuke said in his usual bored manner._

_Another of his friends sat across from him in his chair backwards with his head on his hands. _

"_So did you hear? We got a new classmate and he's suppose to be a real badass" he said. _

_Sasuke nodded, he had heard the rumors that the guy had a motorcycle and a bad reputation. That and other various ones like he was dark and hot and a lot of other nonsense that the girls whispered from one to another. He let out a 'pff', all girls were like that even the weird ones. There was movement towards the door. Sasuke turned and saw the (in his head) the queen of all freaks and weirdos, Hinata Huyga. _

_Hinata was the weirdest of the weird. The dumbest of the dumb. One time when they were in sixth grade they were suppose to write down wild animals and she ended up writing dolphins and mooses. (A/n: -.- I drew from a personal experience with that one) He believed that the girl was dumber than a bag of rocks. _

"_That's him!" one of his buddies said._

_Sasuke blinked and turned to his friend "Who's him?"_

_His friend pointed in the direction of what he was looking at and Sasuke followed his finger. There next to Hinata was a redheaded guy with a tattoo on his forehead and three piercings in right ear. The rumors were right, the boy screamed 'Bad' but his personality was somewhat off. He was smiling and laughing whenever Hinata said something. Something in Sasuke's gut stirred but he shrugged it off as quickly as it came. The reason why no one liked or more or less dated Hinata was the same reason why he chose her as his make out partner. She was a freak and if a rumor ever spread that he and Hinata had been caught kissing. No one would believe it. He smiled on the inside at the fact. Hinata was the perfect make out partner with the reputation of being a freak._

_Still even if the guy heard the rumors and listened to what people said about her, that didn't mean he would leave her alone. The sick feeling in his gut came again, the bad boy and the shy freak might have more in common then he might like. He shook his head again, then an idea popped in his head._

"_Hey I've got an idea" he said "Why don't we go remind Hinata who the top guys are?" he suggested. One guy in a T-shirt and jeans shook his head "You can but I'm not. Last time I picked on her Mrs. Hatake used me as her personal target for her kuni practice for the rest of the year" he rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_She came real close to a few places and that was enough for me" the guy leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. Sasuke turned to his other two friends "What about you guys?" they shrugged "We'll wait a bit and get her during lunch if she has it with us"_

_Sasuke nodded just as the tardy bell rang and the teacher walked in. _

_Mr. Ibiki stood in front of the class with his arms crossed in front of him. _

"_Well I trust everyone had a good summer" he said and automatically everyone started talking about theirs._

"_However" he said "I could care less about it or you, so to welcome you back to school" he smirked "I'm assigning you a six hundred word essay due tomorrow about the beginning and end of the Feudal Era" _

_The class groaned. _

"_Want me to make it six __thousand_ words?" he asked and the class quickly got up and grabbed their text books. Gaara sighed "Who in their right mind assigns a six hundred word essay on the first day of school?" he asked as he waited for the area to clear. Hinata shrugged even though she hated it about as much as he did.

"Could have been worse" she said as she grabbed two books and handed one to Gaara.

"Really? How so?" he asked as the walked back to their desks. Hinata thought a minute "Well at least he said it was due tomorrow and not at the end of the period"

Gaara nodded "This is true" he sat down and moved his desk closer to hers. Hinata blushed and opened her book. Truth be told, Hinata loved the feudal era. She like how the old dresses were and the fantasy and romance about it. She scanned the page and wrote down a few things. Though she liked talking, when it came to writing things like an essay she preferred quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of class the bell rang and the students filed out again. Hinata was putting her things away and Gaara was patently waiting for her.

"Oooooooo Hinata and the new boy sitting in a tree" a screeching voice said. Hinata looked up and groaned.

'_Oh great the annoying skank is here' _she thought and put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. If there was ever a girl to make her run for the hills or get in trouble by slapping some sense into her it was Sakura Hanaruo.

"Look girls the lesbian got a herself boyfriend" she screeched again and pointed at them. Hinata closed her eyes and counted to ten before getting up from her seat.

"Nice to see you too Sakura" She said threw clenched teeth and walked to the door. Gaara followed her and as she reached to open the door someone called her name.

She sighed and walked out the room leaving the girl screeching her name, trying to get her attention. Gaara walked beside her and let out a whistle.

"I'm impressed" he said "If a bitch like that kept calling my name and called me gay I would have yelled at her and smacked her" he stopped and blinked "Unless you are you know" he shrugged and cocked his head. Hinata shook her head "I like sticks not pricks" she said earning a laugh from Gaara.

"Catchy. So how far are you on your essay?" he asked. Hinata looked at her page "I'm almost done with the first page, you?" she turned to him and stuck the paper back among her things. He shrugged again "Only five hundred and ninety-three words to go" he smirked and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Gaara!" Hinata said. He laughed "No sweat I plan on working on it during study hall" he laughed "Don't be such a worry wart" he grinned at her. She shook her head, it was very rare that she could actually be her self with someone in school but what could she say. Gaara was different like her, he didn't quite fit in with anyone in his social status. As they turned the corner Sasuke was standing there with a couple of his friends. As she and Gaara walked passed them, she let out a small 'pff' in discussed. There was a like/hate situation going with in her when ever Sasuke was around. One minute she would like him and think nicely of him and the next minute she would hate him with a passion.

When they walked down the starts to the second floor, Hinata looked Gaara "What class do you have next?" she asked.

He looked his schedule "Photo" he said in a non care matter. Hinata sighed, "I have special math" she muttered the 'Special' part to her self cause she didn't want him to think of her as a retard. She wasn't good when it came to numbers, never had been. It was a foreign language to her and it didn't help the fact that she had a learning disability in it ether.

"Well what do you have after photo?" she asked, changing the subject and getting herself out of her pity party. Gaara smirked "The best class. Lunch" he said and stepped on the second landing. Hinata smiled "Same" She said then turned to the other direction and started walking.

"Save you a seat?" he called. She turned to him with a smile and nodded.

"Be careful. Mrs. Tsunade will kill you if you waste her photo paper" she called. He gave her a two finger salute and walked down the stairs.

The teacher's nasty attitude towards her could not effect Hinata's mood. Someone actually accepted her and it wasn't a joke acceptance, it was a really one. The good feeling that she had during the summer time was still with her and she had no intention of loosing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well till she was ambushed on her way to the restroom. She already knew who it was but she honestly didn't want to make out with him right now. She struggled out of his grasp and turned to send a glare at him. She already knew what would happen. They would make out like long lost lovers and then he would end it with his usual 'loser' or 'freak'. White eyes with every intent to freeze her opponent met black eyes with every intent on burning his. She was having a good day and she didn't need him to ruin it. She crossed her arms and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Not interested n-now" she stammered a little. This was very out of character for her to stand up against someone like him. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest and her whole body was shaking.

Sasuke glared at her while a smirk came across his lips "Too bad" he whispered and pushed her against a locker "Cause I am" and with that he forced his mouth on hers. Hinata felt her cheeks go red as Sasuke's tongue prodded her mouth open.

'_Oh my God!' _she shrieked inside _'He's lip raping me!' _she shook as he kissed her.

"I'd start responding if I were you" he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her back.

"Unless you want me to do worse" he said then ran his tongue on her neck.

Hinata shook her head and when Sasuke kissed her, she kissed back. They made out for a few minutes and things went just as she predicted. He broke it off, he called her a loser and then he would leave.

Hinata sighed, she would really have to ask him about that one day. Ether that or make herself very scarce. She walked back to class and finished what she had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bell rang, she walked down the hall and paid attention to the floor.

'_Maybe it would be easier if I put a tracking device on him'_ she thought.

"Oy Hinata!" someone called.

She looked up and saw Gaara waving at her. She smiled and walked over to him.

"How was photo" She asked as they got in line.

"It was class" he shrugged "You?"

She shrugged "My teacher has her 24/7 period but I don't really care at the moment"

Gaara chuckled "Man I only met you three hours ago but yet I've felt like we've been friends for years"

Hinata smiled at him "Same" she said and looked at the head of the line. Shehad read what was for lunch and was surprised.

"Anyway know what their serving?" he asked.

"I think it's California rolls" she replied. Gaara gave her a funny look "Ok lets pretend that I have no idea what that is"

"It's an American form of sushi" she said and looked at him.

"You mean that stuff with raw fish?"

She nodded "I've had it before at a Festival Of Nations thing that I went to and it wasn't that bad"

He nodded and remained quiet till they sat down at a lunch table.

"So any odd facts that I should know about you?" he asked as he tried to pick the roll up with his chop sticks and failed. She watched him and giggled "They went all out on this Asian style lunch didn't they?"

He nodded and gave up on the rolls then tried to eat the rice. She picked up the roll with her chop sticks and ate it with noproblem.

When she turned to Gaara, she found him glaring at her.

"I hate you" he said and his stomach grubbed in response.

Hinata laughed again and showed Gaara how to hold and pick up things un aware of a certain someone watching them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was steaming and though he didn't show it. He was sending barbed filled glares at the two. He hated to admit it, but he didn't not like the way Hinata was acting with that Gaara guy.

He growled and went back to the task at hand. Try to get enough food to sustain him for the rest of the day. Didn't the bitch know that when you were a make out partner you couldn't speak to anyone else.

'_What the hell?!'_ He thought as he managed to get a roll in his mouth with out looking like an idiot.

'_Like the hell I care about what that loser does' _he chewed and bit his tongue. He could feel and taste blood coming from it but acted like nothing was wrong.

"Hi guys" a voice said. Sasuke sat up and turned to the direction.

"Hey Sakura" he said, not caring two cents about her and turning back to his tort- I mean his food.

"Did you guys see the lesbo freak has a friend" she said, nodding to the two a few feet away.

"Yeah we were just going to go and 'talk' to them" one of the guys sneered while the others snickered around them.

Sakura sighed "Don't bother. I already tried to earlier and the bitch acted like I didn't exist"

'_Really?'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically _'Who could tone out that voice of yours? Its like nails on a chalk board'_

He gave up on eating the food and went to the candy counter to get something that didn't involve chopsticks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch was over he headed off to his next class 'Pottery' he groaned. He hated art, it was about as useless as algebra. Once you get out in the real world you never use it. He sighed again and walked in.

He growled, everyone in this class was a freak, loser or just not on his scale of popularity. He looked around the room in discussed. There was Ino, she was popular yes and she was nice to everyone but she was not even close to him. He looked at the guy next to her, Shikamaru. He was closer but not quite. He let out a 'hn' and heard a giggle. He turned and saw Hinata and that Gaara guy talking.

He growled, school was half over and he already wanted to go home.

'_As if today couldn't get any worse' _he thought as he slid into one of the tables with no one around.

"SASUKE!" a screech came

Sasuke flinched 'Slut face!' he thought in response but held his tongue. Sakura sat down right next to him and wrapped hisarms around his neck.

"I was so worried that I was going to be surrounded by freaks and low lives but now I'm happy cause you're here" He groaned and bowed his head. She was so loud that he swore everyone in this class and two rooms down could hear her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sighed as she grabbed her big history book from her locker. The first day of school had finally ended and she was happy. The day had been good and outside of Sasuke force kissing her and Sakura's failed attempt to tease her. She felt like she could take over the world. She grabbed her messenger bag and went to meet Gaara at the bottom of the stairs.

While she waited for him her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said

"_Hey cousin"_ a male voice answered.

Hinata almost shrieked with joy. Her cousin Neji was on the phone and even though they rarely spoke. They were blood and were there for each other if they needed it.

"_Anyway I was planning on taking Tenten on a little weekend vacation and I was wondering if you would mind watching Neji Jr.?"_ he asked.

Hinata didn't needed to be asked twice. She was already nodding and agreeing to it.

"_Hinata you know I can't hear your head rattle so is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?" _He said a little annoyed.

Hinata giggled "It's a yes" she said.

"_Ok well expect me to drop him off at around four or five tonight"_ he said.

"Roger" she said. They said their good byes and hung up.

Hinata hung up and turned to see Gaara walking down the stairs. Gaara had offered to take her home earlier in exchange for some helpful advice on what to do for the essay.

"Anyway I'm sure if you just look at the facts and write it into your own words you should be fine" she said as she looked at the text.

"Eh it's fine. I should have no problem with it" he said with a smile. After a while of talking they came to Hinata's house.

When he pulled into the drive way, he stopped the car. Hinata unbuckled her seat belt and got out.

"Thanks for the lift" she said. He nodded "Thanks for the heads up in photo. That Tsunade is a real ass" he said and started up the car. She laughed and shut the door then waited till he was out of sight.

She smiled and walked to the house and opened the door. She had a lot of things to do before Neji and the baby arrived and she need as much time has she was allowed to prepare.

**End chapter **

**Misukage: -Sighs- ok now to clear a few things up so I don't get yelled at. **

**1. I'm not anti gay or lesbian so don't yell at me for that**

**2. I have nothing against Sakura fans, I just have issues with the character.**

**Sasuke: Well at least you got those cleared up.**

**Misukage: yeah and I'm impressed with myself. I just hope I can keep it up. **

**Sasuke: eh no comment about it**

**Misukage: Sorry if things got a till to heat for the T rating. I promise to keep it cooled down. **

**Sasuke: Well read and review later **

**Misukage: Bye. Until the next chappie my fans**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Misukage: Why in the hell does it do that? --**_

_**Sasuke: You mean that underlining shit?**_

_**Misukage: Yeah -- -nods-**_

_**Sasuke: Why don't you just delete it, fix it and redo it?**_

_**Misukage: O.O I didn't think I could**_

_**Sasuke: -sighs- Wacko. Why am I with you?**_

_**Misukage: -hugs Itachi doll- I'm sorry did you say something?**_

_**Sasuke: Never mind. Just do the chapter and get it over with.**_

_**Misukage: Ok **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

_Hinata sighed as she leaned back and pressed the 'print' button on her computer. An hour's worth of typing and changing up some stuff and she was finished. Hinata sighed again, she loved the computer and if she was passionate about the subject she could type for hours but when your teacher assigns you something of some interest and no passion, well it can be a pain in the butt._

_She pushed herself away from the computer and turned on her CD player. After skipping a few songs she found one she liked. She smiled and cranked the music up then she started dancing and singing to the beat. _

_**Out side the door………….**_

_Sasuke looked in discussed as he watched her from the door. _

'_Doesn't the girl do or like anything normal? Even her dancing and __music is weird' _He thought. He groaned, first he had to deal with the clingy bitch from hell and now he had to deal with the weird girl.

Inner Sasuke: _'Well if you didn't want to deal with her then why did you come here?'_

Sasuke: _'Cause if I have to be clung to by Sakura-slut then I might as well get my laughs and irritate the freak'_

He was still mad at her for trying to deny him earlier. He leaned against the door frame and watched with boredom. Hinata was wiggling her butt and throwing her hands in the air along with a few foot stomps and turns.

'_Like I said before, major weird. I wish I could put myself out of my misery but some part of her body might hit some part of mine and that might have bad effects'_ he shivered. Earlier today Sakura tried raping him and it was a walking nightmare.

Trying not to think of it he sighed and looked around the room. The curtains were a see threw white and the floor was wooden. There was a dark blue comforter on the bed along with a dark blue pillow and light blue sheets. He glanced at the walls and ceiling and saw that they were also a light shade of blue.

'_Well I've believe I know her favorite color'_ he thought and looked at the book shelf.

'_Love Strip, Bitter Virgin, Desire Climax. What the hell is she a perv?' _he asked himself as he read the covers of the various books. He picked one up and flipped threw the pages of it. _'Figures' _he thought and put the book back on the shelf.

'_Even freaks have needs I guess' _

He looked over at the computer and saw three pages sticking out from the printer. _'She justgot that done now? I had it done ages ago' _Ok so he had just gotten done himself as of a few minutes ago but what ever. Sasuke looked up to see that she had stopped what she was doing and was now staring at him.

"Sasuke-san?" she asked then blushed and looked down as if she had been caught doing something wrong. He glared at her in discussed "What?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"How long have you b-been there?" she asked with a slight stutter. His eye twitched and his shoulders stiffened, he hated it when she did that.

"A few minutes" he said and leaned into her for a kiss. Something inside him stirred when their lips met.

'_What the hell?' _he thought as he slowly continued his exploration. She tasted so sweet and her mouth was soft and warm. Sasuke gently brought her closer to him and depended his kiss.

'_Has she always tasted this good?' _he asked himself as he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other was placed on her neck. Something inside him turned as if urging him further. He could feel her arms wrap around his neck and he bent his head down more. He slowly broke the kiss in need of breath. Closing his eyes, he started panting and subconsciously put his forehead against hers. He could feel heated breath against his face and slowly opened his eyes.

Half closed he saw that she was in the same trance he was under. Something inside him stirred again and as he leaned into her for another kiss something went off. As if being woken up and finding Sakura in his bed. Sasuke was woken up from his trance and he wasn't too happy about it ether. He blinked as Hinata took out her blue cell phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said as Sasuke watched her.

He growled. What the hell was she doing by ruining the moment and more importantly what the hell was he doing getting irritated by it.

"Oh hi Gaara what's up?" she asked.

At the mention of the guy's name Sasuke about lost it. She was with _him_! She was busy making out with _him_! She had no time to talk to that loser or what ever he was.

Pissed beyond his control he walked out of her room and stomped down the steps then drove off in a huff.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He drove around for a while till his anger flared up again when he realized that he was acting like a jealous boyfriend.

'_What the hell am I doing? That girl means nothing to me. She has no effect on me what so ever. She's a waste of good air. A waste of good space. A waste of my time' _he thought as he pulled into his house and got out. He cooled down a little when he entered and walked up to his room.

Once there he laid down on his bed and thought about how he acted and then started laughing. He had been so stupid! He had gotten so worked up just because some guy was talking to Hinata. Hinata! The dumbest and most freakiest girl in the world. Why should he get irritated at some guy just because he was talking to his freak. Sasuke stopped laughing and sat up. Since when did he started thinking of Hinata as _his?_

Sasuke got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. He opened the refrigerator door and looked inside.

'_Damn it' _he thought _'Anko threw out all of the good stuff' _

He growled then grabbed a pop (A/n: or soda depending on where you are and what you call it) and walked out to the deck. He sat out on the rail and his thoughts slowly drifted to Hinata again. Did she feel the change too? Did the thing that stirred in his stomach stir in hers? Did the urge to be closer run threw her veins as well?

He looked out at the darkening sky. Thunder shook the sky and lighting danced among the clouds. He couldn't explain why he thought those questions, nor could he explain what had happened.

'_Probably just relief that I got away before Sakura chained me to the bed and made me her slave'_ he thought then went into the house and shut the door on both his thoughts and the weird feelings he had felt with her.

**Three days later…….**

Hinata sighed as she sat down on her bed.

After a change in plans, she had spent two nights with her little cousin and though she was very grateful for him. She was also filled with happiness and relief at the thought of returning home tomorrow.

She felt like she had been in a dark tunnel for two days and was now finally catching a glimpse of the light.

But with that joy there was also anxiety. She was worried that she would still be waiting in the tunnel even though she could leave it.

The anxiety curled in her stomach _'How can moms do this?' _she asked her self.

'_I'm a teenager and I can't' _

She looked at her phone and saw it was 11:47 pm.

'_Better get some sleep'_ she thought as she shut the door and slowly slid down against it.

'_Lord' _she began as she looked up a the ceiling _'Give me strength to deal with tomorrow as I await the time to go home and thank my father for putting up with me'_

This experience though short, had opened her eyes on how hard it was being a parent. Especially if the child in question was one year old. She had yet to figure out how her cousin, father and every parent in the world how they did it. Was there something that she was missing? Was it age? Was it the fact that Neji Jr. was not hers? How did people have kids and not go insane?

As she asked herself those questions she looked at the bed. It looked so warm and inviting, as if it were the only way out of this thing called babysitting. She got up and walked over to it and curled under the covers drifting slowly into sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

As she awoke the next day her body protested saying that it was too early to rise. Hinata grabbed her cell phone from the night stand and looked at it.

It read 6:07. The night before she had set the alarm to 6:57 and now she debated whether or not to get up or sleep a little more. Her body begged for sleep while her mind argued that she had a lot of things to get done and the sooner she could relax. She sighed and got up with her body protesting at the act.

After taking care of a few things in the bathroom she got dressed. As she slowly walked up the steps she kept her ears opened to listen for any sound like crying. Hearing none, she quietly walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast for herself when her cell phone rang.

"Hello" she whispered and poured milk into her bowl.

"Hey Hinata" Neji said on the other end.

"Ssssssssshhhhh" she said and listen for a moment "Neji Jr. is sleeping"

She could hear Neji chuckling on the other end and then he said "Oh ok well just wanted to let you know that we are just leaving now and we'll be there around five"

At those words Hinata's stomach sunk to the floor.

"A-Alright have a nice flight home" she said then hung up. Her spirits sunk below the house and she felt as if she was falling into a black obis.

Even though tears threatened to fall she righted herself and ate the rest of her breakfast in silence.

An hour after her breakfast Jr. woke up and she went about the morning duty of changing, feeding and then playing with him.

**XxxxXXXXxxxX**

It was a few minutes before eleven and Hinata was about to start making lunch when someone knocked at the door. She turned and faced in the direction of it.

'_Who would be visiting me?' _She asked. She thought about the nice neighbor lady next door but remembered that it was her day off.

Checking to see where the toddler was she slowly opened the door.

"Uchiha-san!" She exclaimed in shock. What was he doing here? How did he find this place? A billion other questions ran threw her head when she heard a cry from the other room.

She blinked and quickly ran in the direction of the scream. When she reached there she found Neji Jr. on the floor crying. Checking to make sure he was unhurt she picked him up and started cuddling him and making funny face to get him to laugh.

"Who's that?" A gruff voice asked from her. Hinata turned and saw Sasuke standing in the entrance way of the master bedroom. She looked from him to Jr. then back to him again.

"He's my little cousin I'm babysitting till his parents return home from their trip" she said as Jr. started quieting. She watched as Sasuke looked at her then at the baby.

"O….k….." he said.

Hinata shifted from foot to foot making the baby giggle.

"Um…. Sasuke-san?" she asked as she looked down.

"What?" he asked/snapped

"Um could you watch him for a minute while I go start lunch?" she asked.

She heard a sigh then a 'fine', she looked up.

"Really?" she asked hardly believing it.

"Yeah sure just hurry up" he snapped and crossed his arms.

She smiled then quickly handed the baby over to him.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-san" she said then unconsciously hugged him around the neck.

"I'll be very quick" she said then quickly ran in the direction of the kitchen. Leaving the two staring at each other with weird looks on their faces.

**XxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx**

Sasuke sat on the couch, staring at the confused baby on his lap. Hinata had handed the baby over to him a few minutes ago and he did not know what to do.

"Ok I'm back" she said as she walked into the living room. She smiled and walked over then scooped up the baby in her arms. It giggled and squealed as she started twirling with it.

As Sasuke watched them, he asked himself _'Was I ever that small and easy to please?' _

He let out a 'pff' when she stopped and the baby's hand went to where he guessed Hinata's bra was.

'_Lucky little bastard. If I did that I'd get slapped' _he thought as he crossed his arms.

As Hinata tried to set the baby down, it cried and motioned to be held again and to Sasuke's surprise, she scooped him right back up again.

"Sorry it took so long" she said as she plopped down next to him with a 'uffda'. She repeated the word a few more times and tickled the baby. It giggled then got off of her lap and started playing with it's toys.

Sasuke watched as she laid her head against the back of the couch and sighed.

When she opened her eyes he admiditly turned his head in the other direction.

"So….. What's for lunch?" he asked not really knowing what else to do. He wouldn't mind doing what he came here for but he doubt it would happen now with a baby running around.

"I've got a three meat pizza in the oven for me and it's hot dogs for Neji Jr." she said closing her eyes again. Sasuke nodded and watched as the baby toddled up to Hinata with a book in his little fist.

Hinata opened her eyes half way and smiled down at him.

"Want me to read that to you?" she asked.

"ih, ih" the baby responded and Hinata picked him up then placed him in her lap and opened the book. Something inside Sasuke stirred again as he watched the pair. Hinata tried to read the book and the baby placing it's hands on it and yanking it away from her.

After a few minutes the baby started crying again. Hinata sighed and scooped him up and took him into a room. Sasuke followed and watched from the door way as Hinata checked his diaper and not finding anything.

"Should we get you something to eat?" she asked as she picked him up. The baby said something and Hinata repeated it. Sasuke stepped aside and Hinata walked passed him and into the kitchen where she made the baby lunch.

After another hour and a half of play time Hinata put the baby down for a nap and started making theirs. Sasuke watched as she wiped the high chair table and then do the few dishes that were in the sink. He leaned against the door way and a smile slowly crept to his face.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata said as she looked at him.

Sasuke blinked then straighted up and walked to the table where he sat down.

"Hn" he said trying not to embarrass himself anymore then he already had. Hinata smiled then grabbed a glass and filled it with what he guessed was tea. She placed a few ice cubes in it then handed it over to him, at the same time the buzzer for the pizza went off. She placed the glass on the table then grabbed an oven mitt and took out the pizza.

**XxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx**

After lunch they went into the living room and had a quiet time of their own. Well Hinata had her quiet time while Sasuke sat down on a big chair bored out of his mind. He glance over at Hinata and saw that she was about to drift off for a nap herself. An idea came to his head and for some reason it seemed kind of fun.

Sasuke let a smile come on his face "So what's after nap time? Anything more interesting planned?" he tried to sound bored and annoyed but if Hinata detected any change she didn't show it.

"Not really unless if you call more play time interesting" she said in a sleeply voice. A mental image of him and Hinata taking a nap in each others arms flashed in his brain.

Sasuke shook his head _'As if. I might get freak rabies'_

'_If __there was such a thing as freak rabies then you would have probably gotten them already'_ the voice in his head said.

'_Shut up' _he said in his head.

"Well I was thinking we could go to that new zoo that just opened up" he said as if he didn't care about it ether way.

Hinata pirked up "Really?" she asked.

He shrugged "Why not no one there is going to know us"

Something was on his lap and before he knew it, Hinata was kissing him like he had down one of the greatest things in the world. Her fingers were running in his hair, her lips where on top of his and the hunger that he had felt three days ago was back in full boar.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, not breaking the kiss. They werelike that for a few minutes, lost in their own little world.

The cry of a baby broke the kiss and for a moment they stared at each other. Their eyes half closed, their mouths parted and heated breath mixed together. He wanted to kiss her again but something inside him stopped himself. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around her and let her go. There was a confused look on her face as if she wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"You'd better go check on him" he said in a raspy voice.

She slowly nodded then got up and went to the other room. When she was out of sight Sasuke laid back against the chair and closed his eyes. What was happening to him? For the second time in three days unwanted feelings had came when their mouths touched. He couldn't understand it. She was a freak! A loser! She was at the bodom of the social scale while he was at the top of Mout Olimpis. He was a ruthless god and she was a lowly pesant. He felt nothing for her.

'_I hate her. She means nothing to me. I hate her. I hope she dies. I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HINATA!'_ he told himself that over and over again in his head till anger flowed threw him and evil thoughts ran threw his brain on how he was going to torcher her next week.

Hinata was smiling when she came back in, carrying the baby and a diaper bag.

"I just need to get his sippy cup and grab the stroler and the car seat and then we'll be ready" she said in a cheerful voice. He sent a death glare at her and the stood up.

"Whatever" he said in a nasty tone "Where's the stupid car seat?" he asked and sent another hated glare at her.

"I-In the grarage" she stammered.

"Fine, be out there in five minutes or I'm leaving without you" he said in a huff then stormed out of the house. Leaving a very confused Hinata staring after him.

**End chapter **

**Misukage: Ok I read my last two chapters and knowisted that some of the stuff was confusing so I thank you guys for not being mean and yelling at me about that So to clear a few things up I'm making Neji and Hinata remain cousins and not brother and sister. Forgive me for the spelling mistakes I might get a beta reader for that and I've also knowist that Gaara and Hinata are kind of OC in this. **

**Sasuke: Oh and I'm not?**

**Misukage: No you're your same old nasty self -cuddles Itachi and Gaara dolls- **

**Sasuke: the whatever**

**Misukage: Well anyway if you guys have any cool ideas to spice up the story I'll gladly take them or if you are still confused on somethings that I forgot to mention let me know about those too. **

**Sasuke: Well anyway I'm out -gets up and walks off of stage-**

**Misukage: See you till next time on High School Secrets **

**Stage manger: And we're out good work everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misukage: Ohayo everyone **

**Sasuke: -looks at outfit- Why are you running around in your pjs?**

**Misukage: Cause I feel like it **

**Sasuke: You're really dull**

**Misukage: And you're a pain in the ass but you don't see me complaining XP**

**Sasuke: No I mean you're really dull. What happened?**

**Misukage: Nothing just tired……….. My boss at work was a pain in the ass and was complaining that I wasn't writing in cursive and all of this other stuff……. -rolls eyes-**

**Sasuke: Sounds like a pain**

**Misukage: -sighs and shrugs- It's a job -.-**

**Sasuke: yeah I guess. Well anyway, anything you want to say to the viewers?**

**Misukage: You mean other then you wear blue boxers with pink hearts on it?**

**Sasuke: I do not!**

**-holds up picture- **

**Sasuke: -blushes- H-Hinata got me those!**

**Misukage: We'll continue with Sasuke's 'issues' later. Now go on and have fun with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Hinata blushed as she walked past an old couple as they whispered.

"Oh look dear, Aren't they just the sweetest couple you've ever seen?" the old woman asked the man beside her.

The old man laughed as his wife and wrapped a loving arm around her.

"Actually, I thought we were the sweetest" he said and kissed her on the top of her head.

Hinata smiled, old couples were so cute to watch out in public. She liked the fact that even after so many years of marriage, they still acted like newly weds.

There was a sigh from behind her but Hinata paid no attention to it. She was out of the house and having fun, besides it would give her a chance to show Neji Jr. one of the greatest animals in the world. Wolves. Hinata sighed, the love of the animal was one of the few things that she and her father had in common. Though her heart was set on being a kindergarten teacher, her love of the animal was equally as strong. But when she looked at the map she saw that the wolf exhibit was on the other side of the zoo.

'_All well. We'll just save the best for last'_ she thought as they walked towards the panda exhibit. When they stopped and looked at the giant pandas her thoughts went to Gaara. She wondered what he was doing and if he was having fun.

"Come on" Sasuke said as he walked passed her. She turned to watch him fade into the crowd and then went back to starring at the pandas. (A/n: is it starring or staring? I always get those mixed up) Neji Jr. giggled and banged the glass with his little hands making plunking noises. Hinata smiled and moved the baby stroller back and forth slowly as to startle him a little. The baby squealed and started giggling again then went back to watching the pandas.

She watched the little boy as his eyes widened when a big panda walked up to the glass and sat down across from him. The baby and the panda stared at each other. It felt like the universe its self had stopped as Hinata watched the panda put it's paw where the baby's hand was.

Hinata smiled as the panda yawned and the little boy giggled with glee.

'_I think you just met your animal spirit Neji'_ she thought. Though she believed in God, she also thought that every person had one special animal that they shared a connection with. For her it was wolves but for Neji Jr. it was plain to see that it was pandas.

There was an noise and when Hinata turned to see what it was she smiled. There was a tall person dressed up as a panda walking around and hugging the kids that came up to him.

"Come on Neji" She said and started pushing the stroller towards the panda.

"lets go over and say hello"

The baby giggled and Hinata picked him up when they arrived.

The big panda saw them and crouched down when Hinata let a wiggly Neji Jr. go and run up to him.

The boy was automatically hidden by the pandas big paws though Hinata could see that he didn't leave the panda. Hinata giggled as the panda picked Neji up and carried him over to her.

"Sorry about that. When he saw that we were going to visit you he got antsy" She explained as the person handed him to her.

"Its alright. No harm done" the person said and gave a shrug.

That voice. Where had she heard it before?

"Gaara?" She asked as she tried to see threw the head.

"Hey Hinata" he said as he lifted the head up a little to reveal his face before putting it back down.

Hinata smiled at him "What are you doing here?" she asked as a few younger kids ran up and gave him a hug.

"Working" he said as he hugged them "I'm a junior assistant for the head caretaker of the panda exhibit" he explained as he knelt down for a toddler.

'_Awww'_ She thought as she watched him _'He likes kids'_

That was one of the many qualities she always wanted in her dream guy.

Kid lover. She wanted to start a family of her own someday and though she wanted a husband. She could settle for artificial insemination, but she would like to have someone there with her.

'_But he's only my friend'_ she thought _'He doesn't see me that way……'_

She sighed and allowed herself to go into pity pot mod until she heard someone call her name.

"Huh?" she said when she realized that Gaara was calling her name.

Gaara smirked "Lost in your own little world again?" he asked and started walking.

Pushing the stroller, Hinata followed him "I'm so sorry" she sighed and hung her head "I'm not a very good friend am I?" she asked and looked at him.

Gaara shrugged "No you're not. You keep spacing out on people when they are trying to talk to you" he said then looked at her.

"Never had someone talk to you more then ten seconds have you?"

Hinata swore she could see his right eyebrow go up and she looked down at the ground.

"I have" she admitted "But they've always blown me off and gone their own way"

They came to a door that said 'Staff Only' on the sign.

"Wait here" he said then disappeared effortlessly behind it.

Hinata looked around and saw a dot stand nearby. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only one.

"Should we get a snack Neji?" she asked.

"Ba, Ba" he said and Hinata pushed him towards the stand.

She ordered a small cotton candy (A/n: Don't know if that's an actual flavor or not) and then walked over near the baboon exhibit. As she placed a few of the semi cold ice cream balls in Neji's mouth Gaara walked over to them.

"Ready to go _mom_" he mocked with a smirk on his face. She looked at him and smiled back then nodded. They walked threw the baboon and monkey exhibit and then Hinata put her hands over Neji's ears to drown out the screeches and howls coming from the lemurs.

After seeing the crocodile pit and the water show with dolphins and seals they stopped by the gift shop where Hinata bought a small panda for Neji. The little boy held it as they walked threw the lion habitat, passed the tiger exhibit and saw what a bear's den looked like.

"lions, tigers and bears" Gaara read when they saw a sign pointing in the different directions.

Hinata looked at it and giggled.

"Think someone has watched Wizard of Oz one too many times?" he asked as they went in the direction of the Underwater scene.

Hinata shrugged then picked Neji up and pointed at the little nurse shark.

"Before I was swimming around minding my own business and now I'm en dis tank with little people poking the glass and making me move" Hinata said, speaking in a Italian accent.

Neji giggled at her and they watched a white tip shark swim passed them.

"Stupid people if you were in here I'd serve you with a plate of seaweed and hot sauce" Gaara said next to them in a French accent. Hinata giggled and they stayed there for a while picking out random fish in the tank and giving them funny accents.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they were done they stopped by the leopard house and where about to take a break when Hinata saw the thing she had been wanting to see all day.

"Lets go to the wolf exhibit!" She cried with joy unaware for once in her life about the people around her. Gaara gave her a freaked out look at her sudden outburst.

"Ah ok sure the wolf exhibit" he said as he tried to keep his cool. Hinata paid no attention to him as she pushed the stroller towards the area. He smiled a little, though she didn't really speak and always acted like she was in another world she was interesting.

'_She's just like you'_ he thought and a tall blond haired girl showed in his thoughts.

She was a classmate from his old school and like Hinata, she was not what some people would call 'normal'. She was got good grades, but she wasn't that smart. She dressed normally and acted somewhat normal but people picked on her and made her feel like an idiot. She always readed and hardly spoke. But if someone was feeling bad she'd somehow showed up and make them smile. She tired to better herself and tried to shine but ended up always getting hurt. That was until he walked in school one day and found the school in tears.

**Flashback**

"Gaara-kun!" one of the girls said sobbing as she walked over and threw her arms around him.

"What's going on? Why does it feel like someone died?" he asked as he stood there in shock.

"It's Amaya!" the girl shrieked "She- She-"

"The freak upped and killed herself" one of his best friends and also one the guys that used to pick on her sniffed.

Gaara blinked and tried to understand what was going on "What do you mean she-?"

"The report said that she was hit by a car and that it was an accident" the girl yelled back at him in fury.

'_Accident?!' _the words sounded weird in his head. What accident? What happened? He looked among the sad faces and could not find the one he was looking for.

'_She's just late for school that's all.' _he thought as he looked towards the door. _'Any minute now she'll walk threw that door and all of this confusion will be gone like that' _

It was half way threw school when everyone was sent home and when he asked the school counselor about it. She looked at him with sad eyes and asked him to sit down. When he did she told him about what had happened.

"Supposedly there was a dog in the middle of the road and a big semi heading towards it" she started staring at him with saddened eyes.

"Witnesses say that she just threw herself out in front of it pushed the dog out of the way before getting hit herself"

Gaara sat there trying to absorb what she told him. Dog?… Semi?…. Hit?

"She rolled a few feet before stopping and tried to get up even though there was a huge patch of blood on her side where she was hit"

Blood? Huge?

"She ended up walking a few feet before collapsing" the counselor continued "When the medics came it was too late"

Gaara just sat there, speechless.

Amaya, the girl no one ever saw, was gone……

Amaya, the girl that tried to shine and was always made fun of was dead……

Amaya the fallen angel that was sent here to shine and protect others was no longer there to protect and shine……

**End flash back **

Gaara sighed and stared at the ground _'You were an angel weren't you?' _

'_You were sent here to watch over us and we thank you by treating you like dirt' _

'_I promise you Amaya from now on I'll be the one to protect the fallen angels'_

"Gaara" a voice called startling him out of his thoughts.

"huh?" he said and looked up to see Hinata looking at him.

"Lets go see the wolves" she said and tugged his arm. He smiled as Hinata started talking really fast about how misunderstood wolves were and how the largest wolf weighed about four hundred pounds.

'_Like I said before Amaya' _the thought to himself as Hinata squealed when they came to the entrance.

'_I'll make sure another fallen angel isn't hurt ever again' _

**End Chapter**

**Misukage: -- Sorry my wonderful readers but it seemed like a good place to stop**

**Sasuke: Eh don't worry the next chapter won't be so great. Temari will be in it along with that stupid brother of mine Itachi……..**

**Misukage: Yeah I have a thing about that couple that most would find disturbing. **

**Sasuke: You're disturbing to begin with**

**Misukage: Well at least I admit it unlike some people I know that have pictures of Hinata up in their room.**

**Sasuke: -blushes- Damn it! I thought I dead bolted the thing**

**Misukage: Don't worry the next chappie will be much longer and interesting well until then good night kiddies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Camera manager: Ok lets get this show on the road! Ready in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and action!**

**-Camera turns on and Misukage and Sasuke are standing in front of a camper- **

**Misukage: Hi everyone! I'm Misukage and this is my co host Sasuke Uchiha and we're broad casting live from my camp grounds (Wi-Fi is so cool!) **

**Sasuke: Forgive her if she does that…… she has dial -up on her other computer -presses 'aw' button on the control-**

**Misukage: -gets annoyed- Anyway we're hear to celebrate me going back to school next Tuesday -presses 'boo' button- -- So reviewers forgive my slowness as I go threw taking Act's, getting my driver's license and all of the other stuff involved in the senior of my high school.**

**Sasuke: Well lets hope you actually have a better year then last year……. Towards the last it really stunk.**

**Misukage: Are you sure it was the year and not that stinky perfume from Karin (I'm not to happy with the witch at the moment so please for the flames)**

**Sasuke: OO Ah now Misukage don't do anything hasty!**

**Misukage: -takes out chainsaw- DIE YOU CHEATING EMO AND TAKE THAT TRAMP WITH YOU!!**

**-chases Sasuke around the set- **

**Camera manager: Ok guys that was great! You can stop now…….. Guys?**

**-Sees Misukage coming towards him with a chainsaw above her head-**

**Camera manager: Cut to the story! CUT. TO. THE. STORY!!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata's eyes widened at the scene before her.

Wolves! Walking right in front of her! She pressed her face against the glass, pretty much making a fool out of herself. If she died tomorrow, she would die an almost happy girl cause next to being near them was being among them. With them. Listening to them at night as they sang to the full moon and the stars above their head. Their haunting melodies swirling around her and wrapping her up in their arms like a long lost friend. She sighed, such a wonderful dream would soon be crushed.

During the summer her love for animals had grown more and more each day.

'_I might have to change my future occupation' _she thought as she looked around and saw Gaara looking bored out of his mind and Neji Jr. looking at his panda which had fallen on the ground.

She smiled and walked over to pick it up and handed it back to him.

"Hey Hinata look over there" Gaara said and nudge his head towards the direction.

Hinata turned to look at the person and he seemed very familiar……..

'_Uchiha-san!' _she thought when she realized who it was.

'_Wait a sec. What is Uchiha-san doing here?' _she thought about it for a moment and smacked herself for her stupidity.

'_Duh! He's the one who brought me here. Man oh man, I'm such a blond wannabe!' _she mentally kicked herself for dropping to Sakura's level of thinking.

She started scolding herself in every mean word she could think of before looking at the Uchiha once more.

He stood there with his shoulders slumped, his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face as he watched the animals.

'_He kind of looks like a wolf _person' she thought as she watched him _'Outside of his aggressiveness. He looks like one. His profile at the moment looks exactly like a pack leader's'_

She remembered a show she watched one time where two wolf experts were betting that the leader would pick the more assertive female as his mate, but instead they were surprised to find that he chose the shyer female.

Hinata smiled at that thought. Whether it was in manga, cartoons, (A/n: Some newer ones rock…… Don't judge me!) stories or whatever. She always liked the shy female with the character in the stories and somehow always paired them with the rough and tumble guys.

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. Her philosophy in her weird pairings was that the shy female brought out the better in the bad boys making them lovable and understanding. She leaned against a near by wall with her back pressed against it when she heard a squeal.

"GAAARRRRRRRRAAAA!!" a voice screamed with joy.

Hinata opened her eyes soon enough to see a tall blond woman with four pigtails tackle her friend. She watched in surprise as the woman squeezed/hugged him to the point of making Gaara turn blue.

"Te…… Mari….Get off….. Me" he said between gasps.

"Temari I thought you said you were going to hug him not suffocate him" an older man said walking up behind them. Hinata looked at him. He had black hair that was short in front and in a long ponytail in back. He had a black hooded sweat shirt, black baggy pants and black sneakers. The woman, however was wearing the opposite. She had a short blue dress with long sleeves and a silver yuki thingy around her middle with a light blue ribbon tied around her waist.

'_Cosplay?'_ Hinata asked herself as the woman got up off of Gaara.

"You'll have to forgive her" the man said turning to Hinata

"I haven't done anything 'interesting' with her in a while so she's gone wild" he said with a smile, earning a gab in the ribs from the woman.

"Actually I've been telling him to wait till we're married before we do anything 'interesting'" she said.

"That's the only reason why we're getting married. So he can see what I look like under the covers" she sighed as if it sounded so tragic.

"Anyway" she said with a smile and stuck out her hand "I'm Temari, Gaara's big sister and this idiot" she said patting the man's chest "Is my fiancé, Uchiha Itachi" she said with a grin.

Hinata smiled and bowed to the both of them then shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Gaara's classmate and friend, Hyuuga Hinata and it's an honor to meet you both" she said then bowed again. (A/n: Thank you Hinata020 for correcting me on her last name)

The woman laughed at her.

"Awwww. You're so adorable" Temari said and hugged her "Gaara why didn't you tell me you had such a cute friend?"

Gaara rolled his eyes "Cause I didn't want her to suffocate from your hugs" he said.

Temari glared at him and then turned to Itachi "Say don't you have a younger brother that goes to the same school as them?" she asked.

"Yeah his name is Uchiha Sasuke" he looked at them "Have you guys-"

"Hello Itachi" an annoyed voice said.

"Oh well speak of the spoiled little devil now" Itachi said.

"Pff" Sasuke retorted.

There was a silence for a while before Temari asked.

"So what do you guys think of the wolf exhibit?"

Hinata brightened up "I love it! This place is awesome! I like the big windows and the balcony where you can walk out and see them closer is the best"

Temari smiled "Got a passion for them huh?"

"I wouldn't say 'passion' exactly" Gaara said "More like obsession. You should have seen her when she saw the sign for the wolf exhibit"

Hinata blushed before turning to Gaara "W- Was I that bad?" she asked him.

Gaara nodded and Sasuke coughed.

Gaara turned and shot a glare at him "Sorry Uchiha-_san _but I didn't recall seeing you there"

Hinata shivered, she had never heard Gaara's voice that cold before and it scared her.

"I could hear her on the other side of the zoo. _Loser_" he spat back. They two men sent death glares at each other and Hinata was sure that if looks could kill then there would be blood everywhere by now.

**Inside Sasuke and Gaara's head**

Sasuke: I can't believe in a few months I'm going to be in- laws with this moron.

Gaara: I can't believe my sister is marrying someone with an ass for a sibling

**Out of their heads**

"So…… Um Hinata you really like wolves huh?" Temari asked trying to make conversation.

Hinata nodded "Yeah"

"Really cause I've been looking for an assistant to help me with some things like feeding the orphan babies and cleaning the pens and everything else" she said with a sheepish smile.

"You see with the wedding and everything else going on" she explained.

"Are you kidding I'd love to!" Hinata said

Temari smiled "Great can you start next weekend?"

Gaara answered for her "She'll be here" he said

Temari nodded "Ok well for now why don't I give you a tour of where you'll be working" she said then motioned her to follow.

Gaara followed them and Sasuke and Itachi stayed where they were.

"So" Itachi said staring at nothing in particular "Hinata's her name"

Sasuke shot a glare at him "What are you babbling about this time?" he asked in an annoyed/ non caring voice.

"Kakashi has been telling me about how you've been talking in your sleep about some girl and if I'm correct. That was her wasn't it?" he watched as his brother kept his composer before saying.

"I don't talk in my sleep and the girl is a pain in the ass" he snapped.

Itachi nodded and went on staring at nothing.

'_Say all you want Sasuke. But I know the truth. Whether you do or not is another question' _Itachi thought as he watched the wolves. He hated to admit it but it was the same way he acted when he first started liking Temari. He smirked, the woman drove him threw ten kinds of crazy before he realized he actually enjoyed her weirdness. In fact if he had been right he had almost lost her to another guy before he woke up and admitted to liking her.

He sighed, him and his brother were to sides of the same coin.

'_I just hope you realize it before it's too late' _

"We're back!" Temari said

Itachi wrapped an arm around her "Have fun"

Hinata nodded and looked at the clock on her cell phone "Ah I'm sorry but I need to call my dad. I'm suppose to have my cousin back before five"

She bowed and started looking for her dad's number when Itachi's hand stopped her.

"No need to Hyuuga-san" he said "I'm sure my brother would be more then willing to drive you home" he said then shot a look at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him then grumbled a 'fine' then head out of the building.

Itachi sighed and patted her shoulder "You'll have to forgive him Hyuuga-san. He's not much for manners" _'or anything less for that matter' _he thought as he watched the girl push the stroller after him.

He turned to Gaara and Temari and saw that Gaara was watching her closely.

'_Sasuke what ever you have with Hinata don't let your inner feelings be silenced or you might loose the one thing that means the world to you' _he thought.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata sighed as she walked into the door.

They had made it with just a few minutes to spare and Sasuke was no where to be seen.

Hinata sighed again before she heard the door open.

She turned and saw her cousin and his wife looking very relaxed and happy.

"Hinata!" Tenten cried with glee before wrapping her arms around her. Hinata hugged back and felt something being slipped down her shirt.

"I thought of you when I read it" she said

Hinata looked to see were Neji was then took out the book from behind her back.

The title read 'Midnight Secretary' and it showed a girl in glasses and a good looking guy on the cover.

"Tenten" she whispered shockingly

The woman giggled "I have the complete series but I previewed everything" she whispered back.

Hinata sighed. The woman was mind raping her behind her cousin's and father's back and they didn't even know it.

She smiled at the woman and bowed "Thank you Tenten"

The woman grinned "I'll take Hinata home Neji" Tenten called over to her husband.

Neji nodded and the girls packed up Hinata's things and drove home.

**At Hinata's house**

Once there they quickly unloaded the books and ran up stairs and set them on the shelves in order.

"Thanks again for babysitting Neji Jr. again Hinata" Tenten said as they walked out to her car.

"We're family and that what families do. Help one another" she said

Tenten nodded "Well how about sometime this week I take you on a shopping spree. You know, just some girl and girl fun" she said.

Hinata nodded "I'd like that" she smiled.

Tenten "Ok so it will be shopping, manicuring and lunch. Followed by the appointment I set up for you at this modeling agency"

"What?!" but it was too late Tenten had already gotten into her car and drove up the drive way.

'_Modeling Agency?' _Hinata asked herself _'Who would want me for an model?'_

She sighed as she walked back into the house.

'_That Tenten really knows how to catch people off guard'_

**End**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXXxxxxxxxxxx**

**Misukage: -checks page- Few! Thank goodness **

**Sasuke: I wouldn't say that, you're still here.**

**Misukage: You're about as annoying as Sakura. No wonder people hate you**

**Sasuke: So what? You remind me of Naruto. Always hyper and driving me insane!**

**Misukage: Part of my job description. Deal with it. **

**Sasuke: Crack head!**

**Misukage: Ok -smacks sasuke's head with a sledge hammer-**

**Misukage: I love you reviewers bu bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misukage: -hugs Sasuke- --**

**Sasuke: What the hell? Get off me woman!**

**Misukage: -tightens hold- Just let me be a cuddle buddy for a while ok? -- I have to give a informal speech on Japan tomorrow and I'm scared. **

**Sasuke: Fine -stiffens and lets Misukage cuddle with him- **

**Misukage: Thank you -turns into a major Sakura clingon-**

**Sasuke: Not that much!**

**Misukage: -starts crying-**

**Sasuke: -Sees angry reviewers ready to send him to hell- O.O Ok! OK! You can cling! You can cling!**

**Misukage: -sighs and snuggles into him- good squishy **

**Sasuke: -sighs- I need a vacation….. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Hinata stiffened and her stomach started doing summer salts when she saw Tenten's car in the parking lot of her school.

'_Almost bad as orientation' _She thought as she remembered the day. She had been in there for two seconds and already wanted to go running for the hills. Hinata shivered and then gathered up what courage she had and walked to Tenten's car.

The car was a silver Chevy with leather interior, heated seats, and a moon roof. Hinata sighed and she waved at her as she opened the back door and placed her messenger bag, purse and binder into the back then turned to get into the front seat only to come face to face with Tenten.

"Nuh-uh Honey" she said wagging her finger "You drive"

Hinata blinked at the woman and wondered if she was on something.

'_Me? Drive? Does she want the car to get totaled?'_ she asked herself as she took the keys from her and walked around to the driver's side.

Today had been a great day….. Well except for the fact that Gaara had been sick and she had to sit next to this one kid who gave her bad vibes. Not as in mean, nasty vibes. It was the kind of vibes that you get when you weren't quite sure what it was, but somehow it just freaked you out. She shivered again and started the engine. She wished Gaara had been there today. She felt so lonely without him and lets face it after a two weeks of having someone to talk to it was kind of hard going back to reading. She sighed again and turned on the signal and then drove up the street.

'_Come to think of it, Uchiha-san wasn't there ether'_ she thought as she stopped and waited to pull onto the high way.

She let out another sigh. Uchiha-san had always been somewhat of a puzzle. At brief moments when he was nice. She allowed herself to dream about the possibility of him and her a few years from now with maybe a baby on the way or meeting him a few years from now and being awe struck. But then other times she reminded herself that the odds of it actually happening were slim to none

She shook her head and started driving with Tenten giving her directions every once in a while. Even though he wasn't her favorite person in the world, she sent up a small prayer to keep Sasuke safe and not in the hospital or on his death bed or something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke groaned and fell into the leather couch nearby. He had been job shadowing all day and between getting mobbed by older women and being hit on by all of the gay make up artists he had about had it.

'_Stupid Kakashi'_ he thought nastily as he relaxed and sprawled out on the sofa. He growled, the stupid bastard had somehow managed to get his truck stuck in middle of a corn field and had to have a tow truck get it out. Sasuke growled again and closed his eyes. It was because of this incident that he was stuck here bored out of his mind and with out a car.

**Flash back **

"Come on Sasuke" Kakashi begged

"Fine but I want a thousand dollars as a rental fee" Sasuke replied and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and pouring himself a cup of coffee. (A/n: Straight black hold the cream and sugar)

"What?! But you're going to be on a job shadow all day! You aren't even going to use it!" Kakashi complained and Sasuke drowned him out with his ipod.

'_Good God' _Sasuke thought as the music muffled Kakashi's words _'He maybe a cool and collected guy at school but he's a pain in the ass at home' _

He took a sip and let the scalding hot liquid run down his throat and settle in the ping of his stomach.

After a few more minutes, Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated on his music. He listened contently to it till something grabbed the cord on the head phones and yanked it from his ears.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked as coffee spilled on to him.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and let out a hiss as the coffee soaked threw his clothes and burned his skin.

As he clenched his teeth he managed to get out a 'fine' and handed over his keys

**End Flashback**

Sasuke was almost into a dull sleep when the bell at the top of the door jingled. He sighed again. Keeping his eyes closed, he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted with joy. Sasuke's ears perked up a bit and he opened an eye.

A tall, brown haired woman stood wile his view of Lee was blocked by a wall that separated the office from the studio where the shoots took place.

"So" he over heard Lee say "This is the youthful beauty you talked about so much! Oh Tenten she's BEAUTIFUL!!"

Sasuke sat up to get a look at the girl but couldn't do to the fact that the wall blocked his view of her as well.

'_Stupid wall' _he grumbled as he sat up and stood when Lee entered the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the girl that Lee called 'beautiful'.

'_Hinata!'_ he shouted in his head when he saw her face.

"Ah Sasuke my spirited assistant for the day. I would like to introduce you the radiant Tenten and the wonderful goddess Hinata" he said with glee.

"Now Tenten I want you to take Miss Hinata over to the changing area and pick out something to wear then we'll get started"

"Ok Lee and thanks" Tenten smiled then grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her back to the dressing room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood beside Lee as the bushy browed photographer took a few test shots of Hinata.

The first outfit that Hinata wore was a white peasant top that tied in the back with a green and tan skirt that looked like it was made for a Sunday picnic.

"I'm afraid the affect that I want with this outfit must take place outside" he admitted calmly.

"The lighting and atmosphere in here makes it feel off and there's something about the outfit that doesn't seem right on her"

Tenten nodded then quickly ran back into the dressing room for a bit then came back carrying various other dresses.

"I thought you might say that" she smiled "There are some other dresses in here that I thought would work too"

Lee and Tenten made Hinata go back into the dressing room and for the first hour or so Sasuke felt like he was watching a fashion show.

'_Good God' _he thought in discussed _'Just pick something already!' _

He was standing there bored out of his mind for God's sake, if they didn't decide on something in two seconds he was going to grab a random outfit and make her wear that.

Well it was obvious that they weren't going to agree on something after all. Sasuke growled and gripped his fists.

"That's it!" he shouted then stormed passed Hinata and grabbed a random dress from the rack and passed it to Hinata.

"Try that on" he said as calmly as he could and then when Hinata was out of ear shot he turned to Lee and Tenten.

"If I hear you two complain about this outfit I'm going to-"

"I'm done" a small voice whispered.

Sasuke stopped mid threat and turned around.

Hinata wore a navy blue medieval off the shoulder looking dress, the kind of ones that princesses wear with her hair in a half pony tail. (A/n: For a better idea on what the dress looks like look at Taylor Swift's new music video 'Love story' it's the one that looks like it could be a wedding dress)

Sasuke stood there and stared at her like he was lost in a trance.

"Well?" she asked as she blushed then she looked down at her feet.

"Hinata you're….. You're…." Tenten's eyes welled up and a smile came across her face

"SASUKE YOU'RE A GENIUS!! HINATA WAS MADE TO WEAR THAT DRESS!!" Lee shouted then jumped up on Sasuke and started hugging him.

"Get the hell off me you dumb fairy!" he shouted and pushed Lee off of him. He then growled and walked out of jumping and hugging reach of Lee.

"Ok let's get this show on the road so I can go home" he snapped then walked over and started adjusting the lights. (A/n: Sasuke is a quick study)

"Ay! Ay! Sir!" Tenten and Lee said giving him a salute.

"Shut up" he grumbled.

Tenten and Lee ran off to put the other clothes on hangers.

When Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata smiling at him.

'Thank you' she mouthed. Sasuke smiled back for a second then grumbled under his breath and went back to adjusting the lights.

**XXXXXXXX**

"No Hinata I want feeling" Lee said stressing the word _Feeling._

Sasuke glared at the man.

'_If he says feeling one more time'_ he thought then looked back at Hinata. The girl maybe a lot of things but even Sasuke knew that she was trying her hardest.

"Hinata I want to be able to feel the passion flowing from you" Lee said gripping his fists. Sasuke shot a fire ball glare at him, if there was ever a person to kill and let it be a good thing it was Lee.

"I'm… trying…." she whispered, her eyes looking down at her toes. Sasuke saw her eyes well up and knew that she was on the brink of tears.

'_Bastard! I'm the only one that gets to make her cry' _he snapped in his head.

"Ah Lee maybe you should-" Tenten started

"Oy! Lee! You want to see passion?!" Sasuke shouted at him and started towards Hinata.

He stood over her even though she was 5'9 and captured her mouth in a rough, warm kiss. She gasped and tensed at first then melted into his body. Sasuke moved his fingers threw her hair to bring her mouth closer for a bit then broke it off.

He turned and glared at Lee with a challenged look in his eyes.

"There" he snapped gruffly at Lee "Now do it"

He took his seat again and watched Lee like a hawk for the rest of the shoot.

**End**

**Misukage: sorry for it being kind of short but now seems like a good time to stop.**

**Sasuke: Wow it seems like I'm kind of nice in this one. **

**Misukage: yeah you are **

**Sasuke: Ok so what if these people want to see the idea where you for Hinata's medieval dress?**

**Misukage: Oh here -clicks remote and puts address up the screen-**

**/watch?vVKslHNyd9Tc**

**Let me know what you guys think? Oh and I'm taking ideas on what you guys would like to see in the next chapter. So let me know ok? **

**Sasuke: Well bye**

**Misukage: Bye, bye everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Misukage: Hey everyone……. Not much to say today but eh that's life I guess and oh I probably should have mentioned this in the other chapter but Tenten tricked Hinata into going what Hinata thought was a photo shoot which actually turned out to be her senior pictures……. Yeah…… I need a life.**

**Well here's the next chapter enjoy.**

Hinata opened her locker and grabbed her books for accounting then slammed the door shut and raced down to her next class.

'_Out of all the days to be late why did it have to be Friday?'_ she thought as she gripped the rail to keep herself from tripping down the steps.

'My kingdom for a rule that says skateboards are allowed in school and a skateboard to go with it'

Hinata skidded across the first landing and raced down the second flight of stairs.

Once on the main floor she skidded past a few kids and ran into what felt like a wall causing her fall back on her rear.

"Scheibe!" Hinata exclaimed and muttered a few choiced words under her breath then shot a look at the person before she picked up her books and ran as quickly as she could. (A/n: 'Scheibe is the German word for shit…… or at least that what I think it is….. Heard it another way but didn't know how to spell it)

"Same here Huyga" the person said as he watched her run down the hall "Same here"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang just as Hinata slid into her seat.

"Safe" Gaara said from his seat, waving his hands and arms like an humpier would.

Hinata laughed then went to her computer and signed in then began to type one of the few manga viewing sites her school hadn't blocked.

This week's manga was 'Kare First Love'.

"Ok class" the sub said "Seeing's how I could care less about teaching or doing math for that matter today's a free day"

Hearing that made Hinata sigh with relief and she did a little happy dance in her seat. Things hadn't been good for her last Saturday and it seemed to have followed her threw out the week. Long story short. She had taken a good look at her permit and had discovered a horrible truth. Her permit expired this November and she was no where close to been good at driving in urban areas (A/n: If you're curious about the timeline it's the last week in September)

Hinata sighed and clicked off the computer and stared at the table wondering if someone could kill themselves if they slammed their head hard enough.

"You ok?" Gaara said turning in his chair to look at her "You look like someone just killed your best friend and then told you that you have twenty-four hours to live"

Hinata looked up the ceiling _'It feels like I do' _she thought but shook her head.

"I'm-"

"Mr. Woele" the woman on the loud speaker said

"Yes what is it?"

"Could you send Ms. Huyga down to the office?"

The sub looked at Hinata and she gathered her things while the whole class 'Oooo'ed at her.

'_Great.' _she thought sarcastically as she walked threw the door _'A wonderful way to end an even most glorious week'_

"Someone up there must really hate me" she grumbled under her breath to herself as she entered the room.

The receptionist looked up at her with a bored expression and blew a bubble.

'_Well this school is getting desperate' _

"The principle will see you now" she said then smacked her gum and began typing up some things on the computer.

Hinata looked at her for a moment then walked down the small length hall till she came to the door with the sign 'Principle' on it. She knocked on the door and waited till she heard a very faint 'Come in'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke slouched down in the big chair with his fingers folded and a smirk on his face.

'_This is going to be good' _Sasuke thought when he heard the door open and then shut.

He could already see Hinata's pissed off look when she saw that it was him.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked in an a even tone, though Sasuke thought he heard something off in it.

He shrugged it off and spun around to reveal himself to her.

Unfortunately he didn't get the expression he was looking for…..

Instead of Hinata being angry like he would have enjoyed, she had a bored/non interested or surprised look.

'_WHAT??'_

Sasuke growled in his head. He stood up and circled her for a moment then poked her in the shoulder.

Hinata stood there like a mindless robot with nothing on her mind.

Sasuke grabbed a finger full of her long, soft hair and gave it a gentle tug.

Still nothing.

Sasuke closed his eyes and gave a sigh _'Time to break out the big guns'_ he thought.

**Hinata's view…..**

Hinata tensed out of instinct at the fact that no guy had ever hugged her before, especially not from behind her.

Hinata wasn't quite sure how to act in this situation so she stayed ridged against Sasuke's embrace. Her body had this weird tingly feeling all over like she had just been zapped by someone and it didn't help matters that Sasuke's arms wrapped around her tummy. Nor did his head on her shoulder with his mouth near her neck (A/n: Vampire anyone?)

**-- **

Sasuke moved his head closer so that it fitted against hers. He could feel the heat that came from her cheeks and he could also feel her body shake a little.

'_Good girl'_ he thought and pulled her closer into him. He inhaled her warm scent making Hinata shiver a little more and sped up her pulse.

They stayed like that for a while till Hinata calmed down and relaxed in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke sighed and turned his head so that their cheeks touched and he stared at his arms.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her trying to make himself comfortable in this awkward position.

"So" he started "Mind telling me why you ran into me causing my chest to hurt, then sent a glare at me and ran off without so much as a 'I'm sorry'?" He asked trying to irritate her.

When she didn't respond Sasuke looked at her and saw that she had somehow slipped into her own world. Sasuke remembered hearing the teachers preach about how ignoring bullies would make them stop. Sasuke laughed at that memory and knew that the teacher's had been out of school way to long to remember what it was like. (A/n: He should talk! That bastard has been top dog threw out his academy career and then in his ninja years too!)

Though it never worked he had to give her credit, she never cracked down and snapped back at his friends or any of the younger pops even when they started talking gross to her.

Hell he would have probably hanged the morons that dared to try that on him but yet somehow she remained ice.

He wondered for a brief moment on how she did it then went back to staring at his arms.

A sigh escaped from her lips and Sasuke turned his head to see a defeated look on her face.

"I'm sorry" she said. Her eyes were closed and a few strands of her hair fell across her face.

"I've kind of had a bad week and bumping into you had been the cherry on top"

Sasuke didn't know whether or not to take the comment as an insult so he just shrugged it off and resumed his position on her shoulder.

After a few moments he heard her ask "Sasuke?"

He growled and shifted his head and looked at her "Hm?"

"Can I go now?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke grunted and roughly released her a minute before the bell rang for fifth period to be over.

Hinata walked out of the office and raced to her next class while Sasuke stood there for a few minutes before leaving to his next class as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As he walked down the hall he heard a squeak and turned around.

Gaara came running up behind Hinata and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders then pulled her close to keep her from falling.

They both laughed like idiots on laughing gas and caused enough ruckus to make Sasuke's eye twitch and his stomach to feel like it was going to throw up. He let out a 'hn' then pushed the door opened and scoffed up the back stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata shook as she stood in front of the class.

Today she was to give her informative speech and she was scared stiff.

Hinata glanced around the room, her eyes briefly resting on Gaara who was in the desk in front of her.

"Ok Hinata you may begin your informative speech" the teacher said.

'_Like Drew Barrymore said in Ever After. Breath, just breath' _she told her self then took a deep breath and began.

**XXXXXXX**

She trembled as she walked back to her seat. Her legs felt like over cooked noodles and her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

Though her speech had gone well she was still shaking from the after effects of the adrenalin rush.

"Ok Hinata now I want you to write one thing you did well on and one thing you can improve"

Hinata breathed deeply and struggled to write them down with her trembling hands.

Gaara laughed and took the pencil from her fingers and wrote the questions down for her in his fairly neat hand writing.

Hinata looked at it with a little glare. She ha always considered her handwriting sloppy and her cursive left something to be desired as far as she was concerned.

"Sorry" she said as Gaara handed her paper back to her.

Gaara shrugged and watched her still shaking hands as she tried to write down what she did well on.

**XXXxXXxXXXxXxXXXXx**

Sasuke stood at this locker and grabbed his books for his last class when he saw a certain someone coming his way.

Hinata was looking down at the ground and walking towards him.

Sasuke smirked then looked around to see if anyone was near before shutting his locker door then leaned against it with his arms crossed.

'_So the slave comes to the master'_ he laughed gleefully in his head.

Hinata walked up, turned to the locker next to him, undid the combination, put her books in then shout the door and walked off without so much as blink in his direction.

Sasuke sighed then walked towards his last class.

'_So much for wishful thinking' _he thought vowing to get her back for it.

**End**

**Misukage:** **Reviewers Sasuke looks like he's off some how……. Maybe he's sick? -shrugs-**

**Well anyway in the next chapter there's a dance at school…… Hehehe what havoc shall I create with that? Well like I've said before you can suggest and see how I play with it or you can just sit and wait to see what I can come up with.**

**Anyway Happy reading and good night **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Misukage: Hi everyone!!**_

_**Sasuke: What are you on?**_

_**Misukage: Noooooooooothn' **_

_**Sasuke: Whatever -sees Gaara and starts freaking out- What the hell is he doing here??**_

_**Gaara: I was invited -glares at Sasuke- **_

_**Misukage: I invited him cause I have some questions that the reviewers are just **__**dieing**_** to know….. Ok so it's mostly me but anyway lets begin.**

**Sasuke: fine…..**

**Misukage: Ok, ok, ok. First question -coughs- Gaara do you like boys?**

**Gaara: Ah……… No**

**Misukage: -sighs with relief- Good cause you're too hot to be gay **

**Sasuke: ……… -whispers to audience- She's on crack if we be quiet she might leave**

**Misukage: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!! -hugs Gaara and squeezes him- It's Gaara huggy day!! Everyone gets a Gaara plushie to hug!! **

**Sasuke: Hey what about me?!**

**Misukage: Have Sakura hug you!**

**Sasuke: -pouts and Hinata comes up and hugs him-**

** Enjoy the story though heads up Hinata might be a little o.c. in this chapter.**

Chapter 8

"Remember that the homecoming dance is tonight. So bring your five dollars and shake a tail feather"

Hinata looked up at the speaker then at Gaara.

"Shake a tail feather?" Hinata asked to make sure she heard that right.

"Teachers these days" Gaara said and shook his head "They still think what they said in the 70's is 'hip' and 'cool'" Gaara said and gave her a thumbs up.

"Groovy" Hinata mocked, giving him a peace sign.

The bell rang and the two walked out of the class.

"Nowadays we swear and go gangster yo" Gaara said, earning a swat on the arm from Hinata.

"Don't mock the wannabes Gaara" she said with a smile "They might rap to you"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her and Hinata shrugged.

"Bad joke" she said with another shrug and then looked at him "So you going to the dance?" she asked.

Gaara shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Can't. working tomorrow" he said then looked at her "You going?"

Hinata nodded solemnly, a week or two ago she and a girl named Aria had rekindled their friendship and were now the best of friends again.

"Yep, a dance and then an anti-dance slumber party" she smiled at him.

"An anti-dance slumber party?" Gaara repeated with a puzzled look on his face "Girls still have slumber parties?"

Hinata nodded and waved at a seventh grader she knew. The small girl smiled and waved back.

"Hinata angel of the shy" Gaara said and smiled at her. Hinata shook her head then she heard a 'HINATA!!'

"Hinata wha-" Hinata grabbed Gaara's arm and raced down the hall.

'_Why do some seventh graders have to be the annoying ones?' _she asked herself.

She and Gaara slipped into the Ag. room and sat down at their table.

"Ok" Gaara panted "Mind telling me why we ran like crazy to get here?"

Hinata sighed and then looked at him.

"You're probably going to be mad at me but her goes…"

**Flash back **

Hinata was sitting on the ground reading her thick, juicy book. She had just gotten down with lunch and was enjoying herself when she sensed someone sit down net to her.

She looked and saw this little girl smiling at her. Hinata studied her, the girl had a chubby face and body with should brown, frizzy hair and brown eyes.

"Hi there I'm Amber" the girl said. Hinata nodded and went back to her book.

"Your name is Hinata right?" Hinata nodded again and gave the girl a questioning look.

"Why do you sit here all by yourself? You look sad" the girl asked.

'_Sad?'_ Hinata asked herself _'Since when is reading a book considered sad? Sure you have a solemn look on your face but that's normal' _she thought.

"Anyway I'm going to be your friend ok?"

At first Hinata thought nothing of it, the girl was the exacted of her when she was in seventh grade. Well minus thechubbiness. It was only fair that she treat this girl with kindness and kinship that they shared. So she gave the girl another nod and went back to her book.

Or that was the case till she felt the book being yanked away from her hands. Hinata placed her first finger in the spot where she was at and yanked the book hard from the girl's grasp.

"When I'm around, you're not going to be able to read" The girl stated with what Hinata figured was a smile.

"Fine" Hinata sighed then placed the book on the other side of her. out of the girl's reach. Hinata swore that she would kill the person that changed the lunch schedules. It was because of their stupid idea that Gaara had A lunch while she was stuck in miserable B.

**End Flash back **

When she was done explaining her situation, Hinata looked at Gaara.

"Any ideas on how to let her down gently?" She asked, as much as she hated the girl she didn't want to hurt her.

"There isn't a gentle way to tell her without hurting her" he said with a shrug "you just have to tell her"

Hinata nodded and sighed again "you probably think bad of me. I mean, her I am a girl who acts like she's a nice, good girl and is actually a really mean girl"

Gaara shook his head "Ok one. We all have pet peeves, yours is obviously space and people yanking books out of your hands. Two, you probably thought she meant thinks like saying 'hi' in the halls and probably upping her social scale by saying she has a senior for a friend and three the fact that you're trying to find a way to try to tell her in a nice way shows that you do care"

"Ok" the teacher said "Lets go"

It was homecoming week at school and in just a few minutes they would be in the gym to begin the first activity for the week.

All. Out. GAMES!!

The students filed out of the room and made their way up the benches to their preferred positions. When Hinata and Gaara got there, there was only a few places open.

Hinata sighed and sat down on the fourth row, Gaara slid in the right side of her.

"Hey guys" Aria said and slid into the bench above them with her boyfriend.

Hinata waved at them and then turned to the front.

"Ok let's begin with our first event. Nylon Ball" one of the members of the student council announced.

A few or the seniors, some of the juniors and a few of the younger class walked out onto the gym floor.

The first of the first of the games began.

Like jousting tournaments in medieval times, people stood up and walked out of the crowd to try their hand.

When it came to the tug of war, the usual candidates steeped up to the plate. For the seniors their knights in battle where Naruto the prankster. Hinata growled silently in her head. Naruto had been one of her tormenters as far back as the sixth grade. Needless to say, if he ell flat on his face she would be happy.

She shook her head and looked at the rest of the guys. Along with Naruto there was Choji the ton, Shino the quick and her second least favorite person Sasuke the snake. Along side them where five other guys that she didn't care for.

"Ok seniors" Sakura said into the microphone "We need one more"

"Heh" Gaara said

"What?" Hinata asked but when she turned, she saw Gaara taking off his jacket showing off muscled arms, a tattoo around his right shoulder and black tank.

Gaara turned and smirked at Hinata before heading down the steps. The other seniors roared and a few of the younger female classmen whistled.

"Wow" one of the younger juniors said "That boy is hot!"

(A/n: Of course that boy is HOT. He's Gaara you moron!)

Hinata shook her head and watched as the seniors took their positions against the freshmen.

The seniors won though it was no surprise to Hinata in the leas . Soon the crowd was chanting seniors vs. teachers.

Asuma the algebra teacher came up from the side lines along with Anko, Ibiki and another teacher that she couldn't remember.

"We need a few more on the teachers side so any volunteers" Sakura said

Out of the spur of the moment, Hinata got up and took her place next to Mrs. Anko.

"Nice to see you on our side" Anko smiled at her as she gripped the rope.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata made it back to her spot with nothing but rope burned hands and blushing cheeks. The students were getting restless again, it was apparent that they didn't want to go back to class. The council members talked it over and said that they would do a dodge ball game. This pleased the students and the teams were chosen, it would be seniors vs. teachers again. What was surprising though was that the principle joined this match.

It began.

Naruto was one of the first ones to fall. Hinata gave a little smile as he made his way to the benches.

'Well it's about time' she thought.

Soon it was down to Mr. Hatake and Mrs. Anko on the right and Gaara and Sasuke on the left. Hinata could feel the crowd's energy as the two sides faced off.

Both Gaara and Sasuke had a ball in each hand, Anko held the last two in hers.

Looking at her husband, Anko threw him a ball and made a side throw at Sasuke who blocked it with one of his own.

"Come on Gaara!" Hinata shouted.

Gaara threw a ball at Mr. Hatake and nailed him only to have Sasuke get hit by Mrs. Anko.

Sasuke staggered back a little with a red mark appearing on his face. (A/n: That had to hurt)

Sasuke caught the ball however and the seniors won. Everyone clapped and whistled, some even stood up as they made their way to their seats.

When Gaara returned to his seat, Hinata smiled at him.

"That was amazing" she said.

Gaara nodded then shrugged on his jacket when something in his eyebrow caught her eye.

"Ouch" she said and pointed to her eyebrow.

Gaara looked up and placed his fingers on the eyebrow piercing.

"Not anymore then my earrings" he replied with a shrug.

Hinata sent Gaara a smirk "Remind me to bring a heavy duty magnet to school sometime"

Gaara gave her a shocked look for a second then glared at her.

"You trying to get yourself killed woman?" Gaara asked her with a threat in his voice.

Hinata giggled the got up right in front of his face with a smile.

"Yes" she said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke nearly spun around as a dark blue blur ran past him followed by a red and black blur.

Sasuke let out a silent growl _'Those two are at it AGAIN??'_

He grumbled under his breath First she cheers for him. Now she's being chased by him Sasuke's irritation was slowly reaching a boiling point.

She was always at ease with _him_.

She was always smiling at _him_.

She was always laughing at _him_.

In fact Sasuke was sure she even let the bastard hug her a few times, not to mention she was smiling at him.

'_You're jealous' _the voice in his head said.

'_Am not!' _Sasuke snapped back

'_Yes you are' _the voice said calmly _'You're jealous because he can hold her and you can't' _

'_Shut up' _Sasuke growled

'_You're jealous because he can see her and be with her whenever he wants' _

Sasuke snarled then stormed out of the school, rain to his car and sped off out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke leaned against his truck and looked out at the river.

A couple of yards from him was a huge weeping willow and some giant boulders. Though it was only October he could see his breath as he exhaled.

A slow breeze blew at his hair, playing with it as he stared into nothing. Sasuke let out a breath and closed his eyes, drinking in the quietness. As he did so he heard the rumble of an engine being turned off and a door being shut but he didn't move an inch.

There was the crunching of someone walking across the gavel to front of their vehicle. Nether spoke as they watched the river flow down it's way. It was as if the entire scene would break if a word was uttered from their lips.

"It's funny you know" Itachi said, breaking the invisible spell "I remember a scene like this that happened not too long ago"

Sasuke glanced at him for a while but said nothing.

"Tamari was a handler when I met her. She had a gift for animals I didn't understand" he continued "At the same time she had this independent attitude that and a gentle/quiet understanding to her that drove me nuts"

Sasuke nodded, Hinata was like that too.

"I hated her with all my heart but yet I wanted to snap the neck of any guy that talked to her"

Sasuke didn't respond to that.

"Then one day we got a call from someone saying that there was a hostile drug dealer and that we were to bring the dogs" Sasuke watched as Hitachi's eyes went sad.

"Tamari insisted that she went too and the chief let her tag along" he paused for a moment then went on "When we got there some of us went into the house, Tamari and the rest of them stayed outside" he paused again and Sasuke could see his brother's emotions fully.

"There was shouting and then gun fire. I ran towards the back door and out of it to see that Tamari and four of her dogs had cornered our guy" he let out a breath.

"The guy aimed for one of the dogs and at the same time Tamari jumped on him and got hit in the shoulder"

"Mind telling me what you're getting at?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

Itachi smiled at him "My point is I could have lost her that day and it wasn't till then that I realized that I liked that stubborn/strong female"

Sasuke shook his head "I don't like her though"

"Hn" Itachi replied "I told Kakashi the same thing, apparently it's a common trait abound our breed"

Sasuke growled and looked at his cell phone. It read 12, Sasuke thought a moment and figured that he could grab a burger and get to class just before fifth hour started.

"Don't worry" Itachi said "I called the school and covered for you"

Sasuke glared at him then got into his truck and sped off towards his destination.

XXXXXXXX

Hinata handed her five dollars to the casher and walked into the cafitorium.

The student council made a good effort into turning it into a dance party but sadly it lacked a few things. Hinata sighed, Aria had been unsuccessful into convincing her mom into the slumber party, so the anti-dance party was put out in flames.

'_Ah well'_ Hinata thought as she looked down at her baby doll top and bell bottom jeans _'At least I'll be able to dance'_

She reached into her pocket and felt for her cell phone. She didn't really want to dance but to keep in good graces wither her mother, she went.

'_Ok as soon as the first slow dance comes on, I'm leaving'_ She nodded, then straightened herself up to her full height and walked to the nearest empty table.

After a few minutes of being bored Aria walked threw the glass doors. Hinata ran up to Aria and admittedly wrapped her arms around her. Hinata had seen sadness in her friend's eyes and it tore at her own heart.

"Hinata my boyfri-"

"Come on" Hinata said and lead Aria into the girl's bathroom. Once inside Hinata checked to make sure no one else was in there and grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to her.

"Ok now" Hinata said and leaned against the counter.

Aria started crying like crazy. Her eyes and face were red and puffy and her nose wasn't much better. Hinata waited for a bit then wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. It didn't take a genus to figure out that whatever had happened had been recent and painful. After a while Aria managed to speak.

"We- We broke up" she whispered.

Hinata nodded and held her friend close. Hinata knew it was better to be at home but she was happy that Aria came out to keep her mind occupied.

"Well?" Hinata asked "Stay in here or go out and dance?"

"It would be a waste of five dollars to stay here, wouldn't it?" Aria asked and Hinata nodded. She then looped her arm around Aria's and started walking towards the door.

"Come on, it's a Friday night, we're single and we're at a dance. As far as I'm concerned we deserve some fun"

The two girls laughed at each other then walked out of the bathroom arm in arm and headed to the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Aria were laughing at a table. They had mountain dews in their hands when Hinata sensed someone approach them.

"Hey Kiba" Hinata said.

"Ok guys it's time for a slow one" the DJ said into his microphone.

Slow notes came from the speakers and Hinata looked to see Kiba ask Aria if she wanted to dance. When Aria shook her head and said she didn't want to leave Hinata, she placed a hand on Aria's.

"Go on" Hinata encouraged her "It'll be fun and besides I'll be fine"

"But-"

"Girly you deserve a good time alright" Hinata placed her hands on her hips "If both of us can't be lap there then at least you should and" Hinata held up a can of Pepsi "I have this to keep me company"

Aria giggled then nodded at Kiba, then the two walked down and Hinata bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Her friend looked so happy and the fact that Kiba had been nice enough to ask her was proof to Hinata that romance was still alive and well.

"Well how is it?" a voice said from behind her making Hinata jump.

"Gaara!" Hinata said surprised that he was there.

"Got bored" he said with an ashamed look.

Hinata nodded and turned back to watching Aria and Kiba.

"I've always wondered what it's like to do that" she quietly admitted.

Gaara gave her a questioning look then moved his head towards the dancers. Hinata nodded then looked down at her hands. What was she thinking? She couldn't say that! Gaara was her friend. He wouldn't take her out there and dance with her, it would be too weird.

"No one's ever danced with you?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head, ok so that wasn't true, but she didn't think he needed to know about the time in fifth grade when she asked a teacher to ask a boy to dance with her.

Gaara smiled at her "There's a time for everything" he said and offered his hand.

Hinata looked at it like he had just offered her a rattle snake.

"Come on" he said grinning "Let's give them a spook"

Hinata palms started sweating as she placed her hand in his. A few eyes turned to them and Aria waved at her and grinned. As Hinata placed her right hand in his left, she grew ridged and alert when she placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"Relax" Gaara whispered gently in her ear "No one's going to hurt you"

Hinata nodded and concentrated on a spot on Gaara's shoulder.

_You will fly and you will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

She slowly relaxed and swayed to the music then she smiled up at Gaara.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Glad you like it" he whispered back.

_No such thing as you lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

_Even angels fall_

_Even angels fall _

**End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Misukage: -throws ball at the wall with a Nicklback CD on full blast-**

**-Sasuke and Gaara watch-**

**Gaara: Wow. She's pissed **

**Sasuke: -watches as the ball bounces off the wall and onto another-: Heard they took that one yaoi she wrote off FF.**

**Gaara: -looks at Sasuke- She's pissed about that?**

**Sasuke: -shrugs- It's just a story but I think the main reason why she's pissed is that they removed it just cause she talked too much threw out it.**

**Gaara: Wow that's stupid**

**Sasuke: -nods- Yeah I can understand if it was the fact that she got a little to 'naughty' with it but just cause she talked too much?**

**Gaara: Good thing she's taking web design. Who knows she may be able to create her own web site.**

**Sasuke: -nods-**

**Gaara: Well anyway on with the story**

Chapter 9

Hinata whimpered gently as she placed a cold pack on her throbbing forehead. She sighed a little then winced as the pain surged again and she swore she was going to rip off her scull. Her parents had told her to take some pills and after a few throbbing moments, she gave in and took the blasted pills. But even though it was the headache from hell, this was not what stopped Hinata from going to school. What did stop her was the fact that she puked in the hallway this morning when going to the kitchen.

So now here she was, dizzy on the couch with two layers of blankets, a garbage can beside her in case she didn't make it and a two liter bottle of Sierra Mist beside her. She moaned and clung to the bottle like as if it was her life line and only means of survival. She was out as soon as the last of the latest shot of pain subsided with her arms wrapped around the bottle.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked out of the school carrying his things and a few library books. Sasuke was surprised that the librarian knew exactly what she liked and that he was so willing to give the information out to him. Shrugging it off he got in his car and drove to the local store and picked up a few containers of tomato and vegetable/beef soup. As he walked down the aisle he spied a can of chicken noodle. He thought about it and decided against it, the thought of eating chicken noodle made him puke and he had a feeling that she didn't like it ether. So instead of the chicken noodle he bought two bottles of two liter Pepsi. (A/n: I love the smell of Pepsi in the morning and chicken noodle soup makes me gag)

As he drove he flicked threw the stations till one song caught his ear.

Don't need no copy of vogue magazine

Don't need to dress like no beauty queen

High heels or sneakers he don't give a damn

My baby loves me just the way that I am

My baby loves me just the way that I am

Sasuke blinked and continued to listen to it till the end. When the announcer came on Sasuke had realized that he had been listening to country music.

"She likes this stuff doesn't she?" he asked himself. He recalled hearing various conversations where she had defended the music but he wasn't sure if she still did.

_Still he had to admit, the music wasn't bad but he liked the way rock pumped threw his veins, making his body energized. As he drove down her driveway, Sasuke realized that she lived out in the middle of nowhere. What was even more shocking to him was that this had been the first time he had really paid attention to her place and it's location. As he got out of his car, he looked at the house and laughed._

'_This place looks like the cottage from Sleeping Beauty'_ he thought as he walked up to the door and knocked. Once upon a time, Naruto had betted Sasuke that he couldn't watch Sleeping Beauty. Well long story short, he won and Naruto was forced to wear a pink tutu with matching ballet slippers and leotard for the rest of the sixth grade. He laughed again at the memory and knocked again at the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata heaved what remained of her breakfast into the toilet and felt her stomach grow for food. She tried to gasp for breathe only to heave again. Once she was done, she closed the lid and panted as her body trembled. She was tempted to stay there but her body made her move back to the living room. She quickly looked into the kitchen and felt her stomach get the better of her.

There was a knock at the front door. Hinata whimpered, her stomach demanded food again and this time she swore she the whole woods heard it. This day stunk, she was in full sick mode with nausea and headache.

'_Someone up there is having way too much fun'_ she thought as the knocking grew louder.

"Eeeh" she whined then walked to the door. Though her father had said not to open the door, her state of mind was not up to remembering those details.

When she opened the door the cold wind chilled her and she found a mildly surprised Sasuke on the other side.

"Wow" he said "You looked like hell"

Hinata leaned her now throbbing/dizzy head and aching body against the door frame. If she was in better condition she would have retorted at him. But that was not to happen for all she could do was sink down to the floor with her back to her frame.

"Correction" he said getting down to her level "You're in hell"

Hinata thought she saw a bit of concern in his eyes but wasn't quite sure for she was in his arms within seconds. She gasped and placed her head against his neck, drinking in the warm heat that radiated from his body.

When she was on the couch, he wrapped the blankets around her like a cocoon and felt her forehead. He then handed her a bottle of Pepsi and saw that she already had a half full bottle of her own.

"Guess these will wait till later" He said with a smile then stopped for a moment like he was going to add something more.

Whatever it was that he wanted to add he decided against it and headed into the kitchen instead.

'_Uchiha-san is acting very strange today' _Hinata thought then looked straight ahead. _'However he was very warm'_

What could she say? He was mean to her and acted like a bastard but he was the best source of warmth that she'd had all day.

"Ehnnn" Hinata said as she got up and untangled herself.

She already knew she was going to regret this but a sick girl's gotta do, what a sick girl's gotta do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke felt something grab his left arm as he stood at the sink. Though there was only a few dishes, he'd figured he'd do something nice for her while she was sleeping. Well that was what he thought till he turned and saw a flushed faced Hinata with rosy cheeks and droopy eyes. He sighed and shook his head then slipped his arm from hers and wrapped them about his waist.

'_Poor kid'_ the thought as he kissed the top of her head _'She's probably too sick too sick to realize what she's doing'_

Even though Sasuke knew he was probably right, he kind of liked the fact that she sought him out for warmth. In fact, it was rather nice having her hugging him instead of that redhead with the tats. The sad part was it was 60 degrees in the house and Hinata was like a human sized oven. The even worst part was he wasn't quite sure he liked seeing her in this weak state. At school she had this tough ice cold walk to her, it was the shield that she put up to protect herself from Naruto's words but now seeing her like this, it was wrong.

He dried his hands with a dish towel that hung over his shoulder then wrapped his arms around her. The vanilla scent that seemed to always be on her drifted to his nose and welcomed him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

He didn't know what came over him to say that but it seemed right. After a while he scooped her up and carried her bridal style where he laid her down on the couch once more.

Once she was under the blankets he slid down next to her on the floor. He sat where he was and looked around. There was various paintings of wolves placed tastefully around on the walls along with a statue of one on the mantle and a bridal vase on the book case.

"Sasuke?" he heard a faint voice whisper

He turned and found Hinata looking at him with what he called 'Sick bedroom eyes'. Sick bedroom eyes is where the eyes look like they're in a dreamy love state only the person is sick.

"Could you-" she blushed and tried again "Could you hold me like you did in the kitchen?" her voice was weak and pleading.

Something tugged at Sasuke's heart and he nodded then kicked off his shoes and slipped in next to her. Hinata slipped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest and sighed. Sasuke laughed at her and then pulled her close into him.

"Comfy?" he asked amused

Hinata looked up at him and nodded then settled down for a nap. Sasuke brushed a piece of hair from her forehead then settled in for a nap himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Hinata woke up on a semi hard pillow. She blinked a little and was surprised to see Sasuke asleep next to her. She studied his face for a while and then realized that he didn't look as mean when he was a sleep as he did when he was a wake.

Hinata blinked again and realized that he hadn't been mean to her all morning. Slowly she slipped her hand out of the covers and placed it on his forehead.

'_He doesn't feel hot'_ she thought as she placed her hand back underneath _'But if he's not sick then why is he being so nice?'_

It was at that time that Sasuke woke up and started looking at her.

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

Hinata reached over him and grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table.

"It's 12:31" she said

Sasuke nodded then rolled off the couch with a thud. Hinata peeked over the edge and saw Sasuke flat on his face.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked as he sat up

"Yeah I'm fine" he grunted and stretched a little "What about you? Feeling better?"

Hinata giggled then closed her eyes and touched the tip of his nose with her finger.

"Yup, I feel just fine" she joked earning a sarcastic 'ha, ha' from Sasuke.

"Very funny" he said and placed a hand on Hinata's forehead. Hinata giggled and blew at it like a little kid.

"Well your fever's gone" he said and got up "Feel up to some lunch?"

Hinata nodded and her stomach growled. Sasuke smirked at her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" he said and set a few books in front of her "Here, the librarian said that you might like these" he stated then left the room to make lunch.

Hinata looked at the titles and spotted a few she might read and others she didn't like so much. Twenty minutes later Hinata was starting into the book called 'Demon in my Sight' when Sasuke came in carrying a tray with two bowls of hot soup.

"Find anything interesting?"

She nodded and set the book down as Sasuke set the tray down on the table.

"Sasuke-san can I ask you something?" she asked

Thumping down on the floor, he nodded and looked at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean. I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but you always seem so mean at school and now you're here and you're nice" she looked down unable to meet his gaze.

There was silence for a few minutes then Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Honestly?" he said and looked at nothing in particular "I don't know"

Hinata nodded and dipped a cracker into the broth and started eating it.

"Hmmm vegetable/beef. My favorite" she said and took another cracker and repeated the process.

"Hey Hianta?" Sasuke asked

Hinata turned to him with the cracker in her mouth.

"Do you like that Gaara kid?"

It was her turn to stop, only it took her a few seconds to know the answer.

"He's my best friend of course I like him" she said with a smile.

"No I mean really like him?"

Hinata blinked and laughed at him "Sasuke you-" she laughed harder "you sound like a sixth grader"

When he gave her a serious look, she stopped and thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe" she said "He's nice to me and talks to me and makes me feel like I'm actually special"

Sasuke grimaced at her "Yeah but he's a punk"

"So? You're a complete jerk but yet girls still fall at your feet" she snapped back and unfortunately she nailed it on the head.

"A person shouldn't be judged by what they look like but by how they treat others" she continued, striking another unknown blow at Sasuke's ego.

They were silent for what seemed like an hour when Hinata sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, you're right. Gaara is a punk but yet since he arrived I actually feel accepted" she set the empty bowl down and wiped a single tear from her face.

You could call her weak, you could call her socially challenged, you could call her whatever you wanted but you couldn't call her ungrateful. For whatever the reason, someone had granted her Gaara and she was grateful to them. Gaara made her feel like she could do anything and not be judged as harshly by others. Around him she learned that it didn't matter what others thought so as long as she liked what she did no one else mattered.

"That's all you ever wanted isn't it? Someone to notice you"

Hinata nodded "Someone who will accept me for who I am" she said and looked out at the cold October day.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked at him "Yes Sasuke"

(A/n: I swear Sakura said something like that in one of the Naruto episodes)

"Hinata I-" Hinata's phone went off. She looked down and saw that her mom was calling her.

"I'd better go" he said then got up and started gathering his things. Hinata nodded then picked the phone up and answered it.

"See you at school" he said casually and Hinata pointed to her phone and made a talking gesture with her hand.

"Oh Sasuke" she called and he looked at her.

"Um it's my mom's turn to serve refreshments at church and I was wondering if you would like to join us?" she blushed and looked down "I mean you don't have to but my mom always makes too much for the congregation and we too many leftovers afterwards…"

Sasuke thought about it and shrugged "Sure, why not"

Hinata's eyes widened "Really?"

He nodded.

"Ok well it's this Sunday at the Leaf Presbyterian church and the service starts at 9 am" she said

Sasuke nodded again then gave her a smile and waved then left.

Hinata blinked and replayed the events in her head.

'_Wow' _she thought _'What's gotten into him?_'

**End**

**Misukage: Wow Sasuke you're really nice in here**

**Sasuke: Yeah well I need the reviewers to stop throwing tomatoes at me**

**Misukage: Well anyway I know it's a little early for this but Happy Halloween everyone ^_^ Hope you guys have a fun, safe night and get lots of candy**

**Sasuke and Gaara: Night **


	10. Chapter 10

_**ng behind the scenes and as far as being mad at chasing Sasuke -points to 9 inch heels- I could break a neck chasing after him in these th**_

**Misukage: Hi everyone ^^ It's girl's day here on the set and to day we have Temari and Ino with us to tell us what they think about High School Secrets.**

**Temari: Hey everyone thanks for coming -waves to the reviewers- **

**Ino: It's an honor to be on here -smiles-**

**Misukage: Before we being I would like to apologize to everyone who is/was offended when I brought up the church subject. Hinata came off as a person that would attend and I thought it would be a good element to the story. If you would like to you can skip over it and read the segment that doesn't mention it.**

**Temari: -pats Misukage's back- That was nice of you. **

**Ino: Ok let's get started. **

**Misukage: Ok. Temari what did you think when you found out that would be working with Sasuke's older brother Itachi?**

**Temari: To be honest I was a little shocked. I knew that our couple had a fan base but you don't really see us brought up as minor couples in stories so when I read our names on the scripted I was surprised and the fact the fans didn't bash us was another surprise. But I'm very grateful that they were welcoming to us and as far as working with Itachi goes well -pauses and thinks- It's really interesting.**

**Misukage: Ino are you upset that you're not chasing after Sasuke and that you're not really mention in here?**

**Ino: Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not mad that I'm not mentioned in here. I mean I like working with Hinata and everything else but I love reading the story and be****ing behind the scenes and as far as being mad at chasing Sasuke -points to 9 inch heels- I could break a neck chasing after him in these things.  
**

**Misukage: Ok reviewers we'll continue this later right now here's the 10****th**** chapter in High School Secrets. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Hinata zipped around as her mom and dad set up the finishing touches on the serving area.

Music began playing and Hinata's mother glared at her.

"Go upstairs" her mother ordered and Hinata was more then willing to obey.

Whoever said that her father was mean had never met her mother. Though she and her mother had a good relationship. Lately it had been a little strained and what's more, all of the stuff that her mother was doing lately was driving her nuts.

The big, three bedroom house was getting a little small for her but Hinata was dealing with it. So when her mother suggested that she should leave, she was happy. Sadly though that meant leaving her father with the she-devil.

She sent her father a look of sympathy and her father gave her a solemn nod. She nodded back and ran up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened the door and straightened his tie as he entered into the entry way. He slipped off his outer jacket then took the church bulletin from an elderly woman.

"welcome" she said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back and nodded then entered into the worship area. Hinata was sitting in the second to the last row with an elderly couple to the left. When he approached the row she turned and smiled then patted the seat next to her.

"You came" she said a little surprised.

He nodded and looked around at the rest of the church. All of the women were dressed in normal church wear while the men were in dress casual.

"I think I'm over dressed" he leaned in and whispered to her_._

She giggled and smiled at him "No you're not. Everyone is dressed nice"

He shot her a look "I'm in a suit. Everyone else is in nice shirts, pants and boots"

"So? You're just trying to make a nice impression. You're fine don't worry" she assured him and placed a hand over his.

"It doesn't matter how one dresses in a small town church. The fact that you're here is happiness enough" she gave him "That's a thing about this church. They don't care who you are or what you dress like, they'll accept you for who and what you are with loving arms"

'_You mean like you do?' _he thought to him self but didn't say it.

He smiled at her then nodded and watched as a few people filed into the pew in front of them. They greeted Hinata and she nodded in return, they looked him over for a few minutes before sitting down. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what they thought of him but then again he wasn't sure of anything right now.

Music began playing and everyone sat and waited for the service to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Sasuke rose from their seats and began shaking hands. Hinata saw several members of her church family watch him. She remembered her mother telling her that the congregation would be looking over the boy she invited. Hinata stopped for a moment. Did her church family think that she'd brought Sasuke her for their approval? She shook her head then took him by the arm and led him over to the two people she loved the most there.

"Peace be with you" she said and hugged an old, five foot woman.

"Peace be with you" the woman said back.

Hinata smiled at her and held Sasuke's hand.

"Rin-chan this is my….." she paused not quite sure what to call him.

"I'm Hinata's boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha" he said with a bow.

"Well isn't that nice" Rin said and looked at Hinata "It's odd though, I don't recall Hinata mentioning that she had a boy"

'_You and me both' _Hinata thought.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan" she said and hung her head

The woman laughed at her and patted her hand warmly.

"You don't need to apologized to me sweetie, I still love you"

"As do I"

Hinata turned and squealed with delight.

"Grandma Kikyo!" she hugged the woman tightly and the other woman hugged in the same manner.

"Hello my honey" she said and broke from her to stare at Sasuke.

"Now what's this I hear about you getting a bou?"

Hinata laughed and smiled at her. If there ever was a real fairy godmother, Kikyo would be it hands down. The old woman carried her self with grace and poise and Hinata always felt happy after a hug from her.

"Grandma Kikyo this is Sasuke, my boyfriend. Sasuke this is my adopted grandmother Kikyo" she said beaming.

When she, her sister and her mother had joined the church, Kikyo had made them feel welcomed and after a year or two Hinata and Hinnabi had some how became adopted grand children.

Sasuke bowed and shook the woman's hand "It's an honor to meet you both" he said and Kikyo nodded.

"I'm glad to see that our Hinata has found some one to show us"

Sasuke bowed again and felt something watching him. He quick glanced around and saw most of the men in the room watching him like hawks.

'_Most girls have a protective father and brother, this one has an army of protective farmers that aren't afraid to break out the guns and shovels' _he gulped and made a mental note not to anger the males.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata kept her hands around Sasuke's as she led him down to the basement for a coffee break.

Several of the woman 'Ooo'ed' and 'Awed' at the set up her mother. Hinata smiled, feeling proud of her mother.

"Wow" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, my mom's a real perfectionist" she said, slipping back into the kitchen.

Sasuke was about to follow her when something grabbed his shoulder.

"It's Sasuke isn't it?" a gruff/strong voice asked.

'_Crap'_ he thought and tried to keep his fear under lock and key.

"Hinata would it be alright if we borrowed Sasuke for a bit?" the man asked.

'_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes' _he chanted in his head.

Hinata shook her head "No go ahead"

He smiled "Don't worry we'll bring him back in one piece" he said.

'_Mentally or physical?'_ Sasuke asked in his head.

The older male head him out into the area in front of the basement doors and closed them.

The men that he seen earlier surrounded him with their arms crossed. There was a taller man in front of him with eyes that reminded him of someone.

"Mr. Hyuuga" Sasuke said in a solemn voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said

Though the man's arms were at his side, Sasuke still felt a little intimidated. This man's presents was a dangerous one.

"So…." Sasuke started trying to keep his cool under the hostile conditions.

"It's nothing serious" Mr. Hyuuga said calmly as he brushed his shirt sleeve "We're just wondering what your intentions towards Hinata were"

Normally Sasuke would have been cocky and told them that his intentions towards her were none of their business, but they way they looked at him warned Sasuke that he wouldn't be found if he did.

"My intentions are honorable sir" he said truthfully.

"Good" the other man said "Hinata is my daughter and a very good girl" the Hyuuga walked up to Sasuke and looked at him straight in the eye.

"She is very precious to me and this church so I advised that you keep this in mind" he leaned in and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"If you do anything to our little girl you'll have no where to hid"

The man stepped back and another man came forward.

"Hinata has helped out a lot and has always made things interesting and fun" he said.

"Your point?"

"Our point is" the man nodded to the rest of the group "You'll have to deal with more then Hisashi if you hurt her"

Some of the men cracked their knuckles while others continued to glare at him. Sasuke nodded and then the man clapped him on the shoulder warmly.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke" he said and left to join the women.

The rest of the men followed suit scaring Sasuke out of his wits.

'_And here I thought that Christians were suppose to be nice'_ he thought before going back and joining everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata shivered as she walked down the halls.

"Why does the school have to be so cold the day I have to wear short sleeves?" she whispered to herself as she approached her locker.

Once she unlocked it, she placed some books inside that she had gotten from the library. As she stared at the contents of it she eyed her jacket. Though the thought temped her she sighed and closed it then rubbed her arms.

"Cold are we?"

Hinata jumped and spun around.

"Gaara!"

He smiled and walked towards her "I believe I just asked you a question"

Hinata nodded and stopped when she saw Gaara unzip his black ACDC sweat shirt.

"Oh Gaara you don't-"

"Relax" he said and revealed a black Death Note T-shirt with a dark grey long sleeved shirt underneath.

"See? No problem" he smiled and wrapped the sweat shirt around her.

"Well it's a little big but" he leaned down and smiled at her "You'll grow into it" his green eyes danced with sneakiness and Hinata bit her lower lip and smiled.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with out it?" she asked and held out part of the sweat shirt.

He nodded and started down the row then turned around "Besides if this doesn't keep me warm then my red hot temper will"

Hinata giggled at that then pulled her arms threw the sleeves.

Unable to resist, Hinata pulled the collar close to her and sniffed. The jacket smelled like fresh soap, old spice and another scent that she couldn't place.

Yawning, Hinata walked back to class wishing it were a half day so she could go home and sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke hummed as he walked to his wielding class.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as Sasuke went to grab a wielding mask.

"Yeah why?" he asked

"Dude you're humming" Choji said as he look a bite from his chips before placing them in his pocket.

"Oh" he said as if they had just said something obvious.

"So?" Naruto said and nudged him as Sasuke got ready to light the wielding stick (A/n: Don't know the real name for it)

"Who's the girl?" he asked with a grin.

Sasuke lit the wielding stick and the flame missed Naruto by half and inch.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted and jumped back.

Sasuke lifted the front part of the mask tolook at him then shrugged and went back to do what he was doing.

"Come on. Tell me!" Naruto said and Sasuke turned and almost burned Naruto again.

"Do you want to try that again or has your curiosity satisfied it's self?" he asked and lifted his mask to glare at him.

Naruto grumbled and nodded.

Sasuke didn't say anything and went back to work.

XXXXXX

Gaara placed around as an uneasiness settled in him. He looked at the clock then looked outside at the cloudy day.

'_Something bad is going to happen' _he thought to himself as he watched the clock.

'_The question is what?'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Hinata walked down the hall the bell for the intercom rang.

"Students we are in a lockdown" the speaker on said.

People started rushing into random classrooms. As Hinata walked passed the boy's bathroom when something reached out and grabbed her. She gasped as a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. She struggled against her attacker until she heard a 'Hinata it's me'

She turned and saw Gaara looking down at her then slowly relaxed.

"Oh great" a voice came from in front of them.

Hinata looked and saw Sasuke glaring at them.

"Uchiha" Gaara said with a quiet growl in his voice.

"Punk" Sasuke said in the same manner. (A/n: Sorry folks but I have no clue on Gaara's last name)

Hinata looked between the two of them then grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of sight. Hinata's heart was pounding a little, she didn't remember hearing about a lock down drill today. The three scrambled behind the wall near the entry way.

They pressed themselves against it when a shot rang out in the empty hall. Hinata froze, this wasn't a drill, this was an actual lockdown. A mixture of fear and adrenaline ran threw her veins. She tried to stay still as her body shook and her knees trembled. Hinata looked up at Gaara and saw no expression on his face. When she looked at Sasuke she saw a similar expression on his face. Hinata, who was nearest to the doorway looked out to see if someone was coming.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke stood motionless as his heart pounded in his chest. He was thankful for all of those hunting trips he had for they certainly came in handy now. Hinata and Gaara were pinned against the side wall while he pressed against the door of one of the stalls.

'_Everything is going to be fine'_ he thought to himself _'As long as no one makes a sound he's not going to realize we're here' _

He watched as Hinata slowly and quietly slid down the wall and leaned against it. He saw her muscles starting to tense as she watched the hall way. From where he was standing, she looked like a predator ready to pounce. One of her hands was placed on the ground while the other braced her against the wall.

After a while she slipped back up into a standing position again. He noticed Gaara slowly ease himself back to where he was and trying to get Hinata to do the same.

Hinata stayed where she was, watching the way.

XXXXXXX

"Come on Hinata" Gaara whispered, try again to get her into the area where he and Sasuke were.

She shook her head, something bad was going to happen in a few minutes. The feeling ran down her spine and she knew Gaara felt it too but still, she couldn't leave. It was the feeling you get when someone tells you that the world is going to end in a few years or like the feeling when you ride the wild thing and you're extremely scared of heights. Or even like the time you first took your driving test and you didn't want to screw up. Whatever it reminds you of Hinata had it and she couldn't leave because of it.

Foot steps rang in the quiet halls and another gun shot sounded off. Hinata could see a shadow fall and a small girl came into view. Her heart stopped, she knew the little girl and her instincts kicked in.

Her mother's voice and words rang in her head when she talked about a lock down drill a year or two ago.

"_Don't be a hero Hinata, stay safe and hide" _

'_I'm sorry mom' _she thought to herself then bolted towards the girl.

There was shouting and gunfire. Hinata felt something hit her shoulder and chest. Someone screamed her name but it sounded distant and then finally her world went black.

**End**


	11. Chapter 11

**Misukage: Ok I would like to make a few things clear so I don't get yelled at -takes a deep breath- I'm sorry if I made you guys angry by calling a Hinata a 'freak' my whole intent on that was to make everyone hate Sasuke and want to rip out his guts. I love Hinata and if I had it my way she would be come the next hokage or possibly save the whole village and be one of the legendary heroes. **

**Temari: -nods and pats Misukage on the back- Nice job sweetie **

**Misukage: Thanks Temari O.O Did you hear? He killed Kakashi off.**

**Temari: O.O What?! Another hottie?! How could he? Kakashi was like the best!**

**Misukage: -Puts on Kakashi fan girl T-shirt and Itachi bracelet- I don't care anymore. Itachi and Kakashi will forever live on in my heart**

**-Kakashi walks in and looks at Temari-**

**Kakashi: What's she going on about now?**

**-Misukage turns around and squeals- Kakashi! YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! -tackles Kakashi-**

**Kakashi: E gads woman! Let me go!**

**Misukage: I was so worried that you were truly dead -cries-**

**Kakashi: -sighs- Haven't you've watched TV? When the character gets killed off that doesn't mean the actor does too, it just means he has to find other work.**

**Misukage: Wait then that means -sees Itachi- ITACHI'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! -tackles Itachi-**

**Itachi: I-I can't breathe**

**Temari: -crosses her arms and rolls her eyes- Our Misukage is so overly dramatic some days. Well anyway the moment you've been waiting for chapter 11**

**Chapter 11**

Gaara shook as he ran towards Hinata somewhere far off Sasuke shouted at the man to get down on the ground. When he reached her he fell on his hands and knees.

Blood flowers blossomed on her shoulder and chest. Gaara just stayed where he was, unsure of what to do as he processed what had just happened.

"Sabuku" a voice snarled at him, knocking Gaara's mind back into reality.

"Don't just sit there and act like an idiot. Do SOMETHING!" Sasuke snarled at him again just as a police squad came in.

"Sergeant Uchiha here. We've got a person down on the second floor. Requesting an ambulance immediately" one them said then slowly walked over to Sasuke and gently removed the gun from his hands.

Gaara felt something lift him up gently as the paramedics came in and started working on Hinata.

"No!" he shouted as they started carrying her away. Two police men held him as he tried going after her.

"Take it easy son" one of them said but Gaara didn't hear as he broke free from them and ran towards her and the truck.

"Hinata!" he shouted as they loaded her in.

"Hey! You're not suppose to-" one of the medics started but was cut off.

"Oh give it a rest Mac. The kid's not going to do any harm" another said then offered Gaara a seat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaara sat in a seat at the edge of the bed and held her hand. As soon as the got to the hospital, Hinata had been rushed into the emergency room while Gaara had to sit in the lobby waiting.

**Flashback**

It had taken what seemed like two minutes before Hinata's family had arrived.

"Gaara!" Hanabi shouted and rushed to him.

She and her mother were in tears while Hisashi looked numbed and shocked.

"Any word?" Hisashi asked. His eyes showing more sadness then his face.

"Not yet" Gaara replied as Hanabi clung to him.

The man nodded then ushered his wife and daughter to some nearby seats.

Two hours later a doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga" he called and they both stepped forward.

(A/n: btw I was trying to find the correct spelling on Hanabi's and Hisashi's names. Which by the way I'm completely sorry if I butchered them. Anyway I found the correct spelling for the last name. Those of you who wish to challenge me on that. Please look at wikipedia before you unleash your fury. For the rest of you I'm sorry for making you confused beyond your belief)

"Your daughter is in critical condition" he said and Mrs. Hyuga glared at him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she shouted at him.

The doctor appeared scared but continued "We had to stabilized your daughter but thankfully the bullets didn't hit any vital organs"

"So you mean she's going to be alright?" her father asked hopefully.

"Well you see we're not entirely sure about that" the doctor admitted sheepishly.

"Even though it didn't hit any of the major organs, it did end up hitting a very important artery vessel. Causing her to loose great amounts of blood" he gulped and went on "We were able tow find donor blood and put it inside of her but we're not sure if her body will accept it"

"Accept it?" her father asked.

"Well you see when we do organ transplants, the body won't always accept it. So there's a small chance that her body won't accept the blood we gave her ether" he said "But don't worry the odds of that happening are very rare. We just want to make sure you're aware of it" he finished then started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hisashi said "Can we see her?"

"Oh of course" he said happily then led them too Hinata's room.

As they walked Gaara over heard Hisash say "Doctors have a sick sense of pleasure"

**End Flashback **

Gaara lifted his hand and gently moved a piece of hair out of her face. Regret filled his heart as he watched her.

'_I promised to protect you and now look' _he gathered her hand into both of his and breathed on them. Though it was seventy degrees in the room, her fingers felt like ice as he rubbed them to get her blood moving.

"It's funny" a voice from behind him said.

Gaara turned around and saw Mr. Hyuga watching.

"You'd think he'd be here" the man continued.

"Sir?" Gaara asked

"Huh" Hisashi looked at him and shook his head.

"Never mind me boy" he said then handed him a bag and pulled a chair over.

"Any change?" he asked Gaara.

Gaara looked at Hinata for a moment then shook his head.

The smell of burgers and fries reached him as he opened the bag and found two quarter pounders and fries. His stomach growled at the sight of it and a chuckle came from Hisashi.

"Go on. Eat up" he said and the two sat together and watched over her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke entered the school and was about ready to kill someone.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called over to him.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant places with no place left to go_

Sasuke glared at him with all the hatred in his body then went on and left them standing.

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

"Geez, what's with him?" Naruto asked the others who shrugged in reply.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

Sasuke tried to concentrate, but his thoughts kept drifting to Hinata. It had been two days since the shooting and he hadn't heard anything. He'd try to think of nothing of tit and go threw out his day like nothing happened. But every time he'd tried, her face would enter his mind and he'd be taken back to the Sunday they'd spent together.

After church he'd taken Hinata back to his place and surprisingly it started snowing.

**Flashback**

"Look, it's snowing" Hinata gasped as she stood in his drive way.

"Big deal" Sasuke said as he walked up to the door and unlocked it.

Hinata turned her head and looked at him "Aren't you going to stop and admire it?" she asked breathlessly.

Sasuke shook his head "It's snow. There's not much to it. In fact I think they've actually invented a way that you can make your own snow"

Hinata sighed and continued to stay where she was.

"Hey!" he shouted and jumped from the porch then ran towards her.

"Come on. Your dad is going to have my head if you get sick" he said and tugged her arm.

Hinata didn't budge.

"Hinata" he said and waved a hand in front of her face "Hello? Earth to snow statue"

"Why do you hate snow so much Sasuke?" she asked him as she looked out at the lake behind his house.

"What?" not sure he heard her right.

"Why do you hate snow?" She asked again

Sasuke rubbed his neck "I don't hate it" he mumbled "It's just that I see it every year. It's nothing special"

"So?" Hinata said "Everything is special"

"Ok. Mind explaining that?" he asked and gave her a funny look.

Hinata laughed "Well you see. The snowflakes that we saw last year aren't the same ones this year" lights danced in her eyes and a smile played across her face.

Sasuke thought for a moment and nodded "You're right" he said and watched as snow fell on her hair making her look like a snow angel.

"They wouldn't be would they?" he asked then he and the snow angel watched as the snowflakes fell in silence.

**End Flashback**

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

Unaware of where he was going, Sasuke ran smacked into a door.

"Man!" Naruto said laughing "You ok?" he continued as he roared and patted his shoulder.

Sasuke yanked it away from Naruto's reach then opened the door and went in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said as she sat down in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"Naruto told me what happened this morning" she said "and personally I think you should get. Over. It"

Sasuke glared at her " and what is 'it' exactly?"

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I'm swimming in an ocean all alone _

_Baby, my baby _

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

"Come on Sasuke, we all know you were there with miss nothing decided she had to play hero. So I think you should forget about the loser and start concentrating on more gifted girls" she smiled at him and Sasuke did something he'd never thought he'd do to a woman.

He punched her.

"Sasuke!" the teacher shouted "The principle's office. Now!"

Sasuke nodded then sent one final glare at Sakura. Her eye was already starting to change color.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Suspension" Kakashi said when Sasuke sat down "Three weeks. One for punching someone and another two for starting that fight earlier"

The older man sighed and rubbed his face "Honestly Sasuke, What's gotten into you?"

Sasuke grunted then grabbed his things and want home.

_I tried to go on like I never know you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But with out you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, But I can't let you go _

_I don' t wanna make you face this world alone _

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

He heard two phrases echo in his head over and over again as he walked threw his house.

'_W__hat's gotten into you Sasuke?'_

'_Why are you acting like this?'_

"Why am I acting like this?" he asked himself out loud.

"Because the best part of me is in the hospital"

**End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Misukage: Ok readers it's the moment everyone has been waiting for. The final chapter in High School Secrets. I like thank you all for reviewing and commenting me on this, you guys are awesome.**

**Chapter 12**

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked as the images slowly came into focus.

"Sasuke?" she asked, her voice rasp

He nodded "Don't get any ideas just yet though, I've only been here an hour" he whispered "Your family and Sabuku have been her the whole time"

She nodded a little and rested the side of her face against the warm pillow.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

Giggling, Hinata up her hand "with this of course"

"Ha, Ha" Sasuke said sarcastically then got up and poured a cup of water.

"Can you sit up?" he asked

Looking around, Hinata found the remote and slowly lifted herself into a seating position.

Sasuke smiled and handed her the water which Hinata drank greedily.

"Thank you" she said quietly and Sasuke nodded.

They stared at each other for a while, nether sure what to say when the door burst open.

"Hinata!" her sister and mother said in unison.

"You're alive" her mother shouted in a happy cry "Oh Hinata Joy Huyga, what on earth what you were thinking?!" her mother asked crossly.

At the same time her sister was asking various questions.

"Does it hurt? Did you get to see God?, What do you think of Raven and Alexander?"

(A/n: Raven and Alexander are from a book called 'Vampire Kisses')

Frightened by the commotion, Sasuke slipped back and into the hall.

He sat down in one of the chairs and put his face in his hands.

'_She's alive' _he thought with relief _'She's ok' _

"Boy" a familiar voice said

Sasuke looked up and saw Hisashi standing in front of him.

'_I'm in trouble'_ he thought as the main sat down next to him.

"So" the old man started "You're not really her boyfriend are you?" he asked, staring at a spot on the wall.

"No sir" he said and trembled a little "We're make-out partners"

The man cocked an eyebrow at him curiously "Make-out what?"

"We make-out with each other but not much else" Sasuke explained.

Hisashi nodded "I figured as much when you didn't show up here" he said and stretched.

"Women do strange things to men. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worst. Each one is unique" the man smiled then "But then there are daughters" he turned to Sasuke then "You may not understand this now but I'm telling you anyway. When you have a daughter, all of those fears that you didn't have before you start having and the ones you do have are magnified"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look at him funny "What the heck are you talking about?!"

Hisashi laughed "Never mind"

Sasuke shook his head _'I finally see where she gets it from' _

Looking around he didn't see the one person who'd he'd thought would be here.

"Hey, Where's Sabuku?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temari unlocked her door and walked into her house.

"Gaara" she called "I'm home"

No answer came.

"Gaara?" she called louder and started looking around.

When she looked at the table she found a note with her name on it.

_Temari _she read _Please make sure Hinata gets this_

Beside the note was an envelope with Hinata's name on it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata walked threw the snowflake gate that lead into the cafitorium. There was a band playing and the whole area was decked out in a winter theme.

What was even more surprising was that everyone was dressed up.

"Wow" Sasuke said as they came threw "Looks like a snow globe threw up in here"

"Yeah" Hinata agreed "It looks amazing"

The whole room was covered in white and light blue. Tables had a light blue table cloth and white balloons, the stage was coved in icicle lights and there were blow up snowmen and Christmas trees everywhere.

It had been one week since Hinata had left the hospital and during that time a lot of things had changed.

When she finally came back to school, Sasuke had made it clear to everyone that they were going out. In other words, Sakura stayed a good one hundred feet from her and the other students looked down when every she passed.

Another change was that Sasuke became protective over her. But she was ok with that, she knew it was just is way of saying he liked her. Although Sasuke still acted like a rebel and popular boy, when they were alone he was completely different.

"Hey" Temari said as she came over.

"Temari" Hinata smiled with relief "Have you seen Gaara?" she asked in concern.

Gaara had stopped visiting her the day when Sasuke had started. She had been worried that something bad had happened and prayed that he would be here. Sadly though, she hadn't spotted him around.

"Oh" Temari said sadly "He left" quietly and slowly she slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"He wanted me to give this to you" she said and handed it to her.

Hinata took it from the woman and looked over at Sasuke.

"I'm going to get a Pepsi" he said "I'll be back"

(A/n: Some one has seen 'Terminator' one too many times)

Hinata nodded then went over to the windows and sat down.

**Epilogue **

My name is Hinata Huyga and I'm seventeen years old.

It's my senior year and I have yet to get my driver's license but I will be trying again for the second time this Friday. I have a boyfriend named Sasuke Uchiha and even though we are from two different worlds, we are, as of December first, a couple.

I was pretty much an outsider to the world. It always felt like I was looking threw a window, seeing everything but never experiencing any of it for myself. Well that was the case anyway, then he came along. His name was Gaara. He was one of the greatest people I've ever known. He was a bad boy with a kind heart and a warm smile. He was patient with me and made me feel that I wasn't such an outsider. I never knew what it was like to have someone outside my family look at me and accept me until I met him.

He disappeared three days after an accident I had, but he left a note saying that he had a friend that needed help.

It's been a week now and even though Gaara is gone I still have this strange feeling that he's here somewhere, watching out for me.

**XXXXXX**

"I'll be right back" Hinata told Sasuke and Aria then went out side.

She needs to give her ears a break and to cool down along with some fresh air.

The outside is freezing and Hinata pulls her coat closer around herself. The wind softly blows at her bare legs and the snowflakes dance about. Hinata laughs and twirls around with her eyes closed. A picture of a girl doing the same thing she does enters her thoughts and she smiles at that. Something flaps and Hinata stops and looks around. A nearby shadow moves and she gasps. Hinata quickly walks over and spies a piece of paper. Slowly, she picks it up and realizes that it's the back of a photo. Flipping it over she sees it's a picture of her and Gaara when they were at the homecoming dance.

"Thank you" she says to the wind then goes back inside.

Somewhere in the darkness wings beat and a red and black figure takes off into the sky.

**End**

**-Presses button and Racal Flatts comes on-**

_**You're the heart and soul and the reason we do what we do**_

_**So here's to you**_

**-The cast of High School Secrets comes out and waves to everyone-**

**Misukage: I'm currently working on a Temari and Itachi one called 'Battle of the Genders' but I'm more then willing to take requests on any ideas that you guys have. **

**Thanks again and Happy Holidays **


End file.
